


How Our Choices Shape Our History.

by scalesafterdark101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bending (Avatar), Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Ice Skating, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Katsuki Yuuri Learning Russian, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Crying, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Musicians, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Rape, Romance, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, Sexual Violence, Spiritual, Victor nikiforov learning Japanese, War, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Wedding Planning, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesafterdark101/pseuds/scalesafterdark101
Summary: Set in an Avatar bending AU.Due to recent attacks within the nation's, there has been strict curfew set in place to insure the safety of the citizens. However, during this time, Yuuri and Viktor come to terms with their feelings about each other and their friends all seem to open up about how they feel as well, resulting in a few confessions. Once they decide to travel to each nation due to his sisters band, thats when things take a turn for the worst. These are the moments they shared leading up to the war.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva & Katsuki Mari, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Nishigori Yuuko
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: This is going to get a little scary violent, not too graphic, but still... I do apologize in advance. If you are triggered, please take care of yourself and DO NOT READ.

**_The second time they met_ **

_Viktor had long hair. He swirled and twirled and Yuuri couldn't help but stare at this genius who jumped so high in the air. Long silver hair whipping around with such speed and control. Such elegance and such freedom. Viktor had his eyes closed for the most part. His mouth twitching into a smile every now and then. Sometimes his mouth forming words Yuuri couldn't understand. Yuuri had figured maybe it was something in his own language. He couldn't speak Russian, but he eventually pieced together certain words every now and then. Viktors eyes shot open, looking directly at Yuuri, before making his last jump, extending his arms straight into the air as the audience erupted with cheers. Viktor breathes heavily, smiles, then proceeds to charm the crowd. His pink, blue, and purple shirt had glitter all over it. A bit feminine. But, Viktor always pulled off these extravagant costumes. They suited him so much._

_This. This Yuuri thought he could never ever do. He was a good skater, no doubt. But Viktor was the most charming man he had ever met. Without a doubt. Yuuri would never even dream of speaking to his fans. He lacked the confidence to think he was even a good enough skater to deserve such an applause.._

_His heart stops as Viktor places a hand on his heart, kisses his fingertips and sends his hands into the air one last time, keeping his eyes on Yuuri. It couldn't have… he couldn't have been… No._

_He doesn't even know me? Yuuri thinks to himself. Just a fan. Definitely just a random fan._

_Yuuri raises an eyebrow in confusion. When Viktor gets off ice, Yuuri doesn't remember his feet moving. He doesn't remember walking towards him at all. Viktor isn't looking at him. So Yuuri is positive he doesn't know who he is yet. Viktor continues to unlace his skates. "Did you-"_

_His voice is cut off as Yuuri places a single hand on his head, letting his fingertip poke the beautiful strands of hair._

_Viktor lets out a nervous laugh. "Must be thinning already. Have you noticed?" He chuckled. Yuuri's eyes widen as he blushes when Viktor looks up. The minute their eyes meet, Yuuri takes off. Running and dodging the multiple cameras, lights, and hushed whispers. Leaving a confused and slightly sad Viktor behind._

**_Present day_ **

Phichit had begged his best friend to finally work up the nerve and at least watch the ice skaters at the Grand Prix and then figure out whether or not to enter in the competition.

Phichit sighs. "Yuuri."

Yuuri looks up, but then quickly looks away as he slips on his dark red booties. He didn't like the look Phichit gave him. He didn't like making his best friend worry about him. He knows the accident not only impacted himself, but impacted Phichit. His best friend was devastated to see Yuuri cry after the big fall. He wanted Yuuri to be okay. It was no secret to him and everyone else that Yuuri definitely fell into a depressive episode for a few months. But now it's been a year. All Yuuri does is practice, but has not entered into the competition again.

"What?"

"Do you truly not want to go?"

It's Yuuri's turn to sigh as he grabs a long black shirt and then puts on a red hoodie to stay warm. "I want to go, Phichit.."

"But?"

Viktor.. Viktor was going to be there and he hadn't seen Viktor since that night.. He refused to ever let that happen again. It was crazy. He was crazy. He shouldn't have even gotten that close to Viktor in the first place. And on top of that Viktor was there that night when he fell! He was there when Yuuri touched his hair and he was there when Yuuri fell. Two _very_ embarrassing moments. Yuuri was just glad they happened at separate occasions.

Phichit smiles. "Yuuri, it's not like you asked the guy for his phone number." Of course he had cried to Phichit about it when Yuuri came to his senses of what he did and the many photos circling around the web.

"Felt like it," Yuuri mumbles as Phichit happily drags him out his room.

"He probably doesn't even remember it and if he does, I doubt he would say anything. He doesn't seem like the mean type."

Yuuri stops dead in his tracks when he sees it. A large animal, breathing heavily as it swoops a child into the air.

"You did _not_ bring Pablo!" Yuuri shouts with excitement, running over to the flying bison. He buries his head in his fur and the bison lets out a small noise that resembles a purr.

"Phichit!" Yuuri laughs as he looks at his best friend.

"Yuuri! Stop. Hogging. Pablo!" His sister Mari shouts, making her way over.

He frowns. "You're going?"

"Of course. How else am I going to see you make a fool of yourself in front of your crush."

Yuuris mouth drops open.

"And me!" Minako raises a hand.

His mouth gets wider. He nearly faints when he hears a camera go off and three high pitched giggles. But then a soft hand pulls him up on the bison and Yuuri melts as he hugs his other childhood friend. Yuuko and Phichit were both air benders and unfortunately did not get to see Yuuri as often due to the strict curfews the leaders in each nation set. There had been talk about foreigners entering into the nations and attacking citizens, but for now, Yuuri hoped all was well. He hoped all his friends were safe. But tonight? Everyone was to meet. Everyone from all the nations always gathered around for the main competition at Grand Prix Castle. No one missed it.

"Yuuko!"

She giggles, a rush of wind circling them as she gives him a powerful hug.

This is going to be a long _long_ night. But right now. He's happy. So so happy. He just hopes nothing will go wrong and ruin it. Because once he gets a feeling… It takes time to shake that feeling off.

Yuuri watches the skaters warm up, smiling as he watches them twirl amongst themselves and watching them masterfully display their elements. Viktor was nowhere to be seen just yet and Yuuri hides his disappointment well. Minako and the triplets head over to Yuri's old coach Celestino and Phichit meets up with a few other skaters he met while visiting the Earth Kingdom. Leaving Yuuko and Yuuri. But apparently not as another Yuri makes his way over to them. Poker face going strong.

"Yurio!" Yuuko smiles.

"That is not my name!" He shouts.

She giggles and Yuri stills.

"Why are you here? Sad that you no longer skate so you came to watch what could have been you?" Yurio smirks. His blonde hair pulled into a bun.

Yuuris cheeks go red and he stammers a bit. "I-N-No," he clears his throat. "No. I just came to watch the competition. I didn't stop skating."

Yurio hums. "I would have. After that kind of fall. _Especially_ in front of Viktor Nikiforov?" He whistles. "I'd hate to even look at him ever again."

It takes Yuuri a moment to realize that Yurio is trying to rile him up. So he smiles.

"Yeah, it was terrifying. Good thing I wasn't injured." He plays dumb.

Before Yurio can respond, someone's invading his personal space and he tenses up.

"Yuuri, it's been a long time. Shall we skate together again sometime?"

Again?... Again??

"Christophe!?" Yuuri tenses some more, cheeks flushed as he inches away from him, backing up a bit. "Uh.. Hey?" He says weakly.

Christophe rolls his eyes to the heavens, but then has a genuine smile that Yuuri can't understand. A smile that held familiarity. Yuuri had only seen Christophe at competitions around the nations and they hardly spoke that much. Sometimes when they were on ice and sometimes before warm up. But skating together? Yuuri does not recall. He was certain they never did a pair skate, as he was solo.. So… What? Yuuri was confused as he watched Yuuko talk animatedly with Yurio. Surprised to see the tiniest smile show up on Yurios face while talking to her. Christophe had managed to grab the other skaters attention as they seemed to look towards Yuuri. He sighs before finding Minako, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight.

She doesn't say anything. Just gives him a reassuring squeeze and they take their seats. She does give him a few glances, but he keeps his eyes on one single skater that finally managed to make his way onto the ice as the first to compete. Long silver hair long gone and cut short. Still just as beautiful. Yuuri felt his eyes well up. He nearly whimpers as he feels his heart skip a beat. Felt his heart cramp up. He couldn't have learned that for him.. It wouldn't make sense.. Because Yuuri had been learning.. No. No. No.

NO.

Minako rubs his hand. "Yuuri please look at me," she pleads.

He does.

She smiles. "Isn't he lovely?"

Yuuri watches as he skates around in fire nation colors, water swirling all around him. Tiny sparks of fire coming out every now and then. It was like watching a composer figure out a way to make each voice blend perfectly and beautifully. Viktor Nikiforov had done just that. Tonight… Tonight the entire audience was quiet.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Instead of sleeping he decides to send someone a message as he walks with Yuuko to his own nation's skating rink.

"Yuuko. Can you do something for me?"

She yawns. "Sure thing."

"Record this for me."

She hits the record button and Yuuri takes his time. He lights the candle holders with fire. Skating in the middle. He gets in position and then slowly but surely, he is forming water around him. He's skating throughout the rink, elegant water stripes shooting through the air like fireworks.

Yuuko gasps. "Oh my-"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yuuri… The triplets may have done… Er.. Uploaded something." Minako says in a tone that warns Yuuri to brace himself.

Yuuri dies inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" _Vitya! You can not go to Fire Nation at this time of night!"_ His coach scolds him. _"There is a curfew. Your parents may be royalty, but you still have to follow the rules."_

Viktor just smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you," he places a kiss on his cheek, ignoring everything he says. "For everything."

He grabs his suitcase he has. "I'll see you again," he promises before heading off into the night, his poodle trailing closely beside him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuri stayed holed up in his room for three whole days. He could not eat anything. Which works out for him since he had gained a little bit of weight anyway. But he knew eventually he could not continue to starve himself. He couldn't believe his eyes. The routine was good. But he wasn't Viktor, so he didn't want to even read the comments on the video. He figured people would just say he tried to copy him, when really… No. It wasn't about that at all.

 _Then what was it about?_ Yuuri asks himself as he lays on his back. He groans when he hears a small thud at his door. He gets up, walks over to the door, opening it slightly before a giant beige poodle pounces in his arm. Tongue and tail wagging about before giving Yuuri wet kisses. Yuuri looks surprised.

"Vicchan?... No-"

He stops and his eyes widen. It's not Vicchan. It's Makkachin. Which means if Makkachin is here. Viktor is here…

He gently puts the poodle down and then darts to Minakos room. He doesn't bother knocking, just barges right into her room. She jumps at the sudden intrusion.

"YUURI-"

"Shhh!" He says, closing her door and locking it. He paces back and forth. Minako furrows her eyebrows, as she puts her book she was reading down and pats the bed. Yuuri sits on the edge and sighs. "Makkachin is here…"

She smiles. "I know! Isn't he adorable!"

Yuuri doesn't smile. He just frowns. "That means _he_ is here.. Why?"

"You, Yuuri. He came to see you."

"So you knew?"

She nods. "He came the same day, but you refused to leave your room after you found out about the triplets posting the video."

Yuuri's eyes nearly popped out. "He what?"

"He was struck with inspiration when he saw you skating his routine."

"I…"

She hums. "He's chilling in the hot tubs right now." She says casually. _Too_ casually for Yuri's liking.

Yuuris heart stops. He leaps up and runs. His hair a tousled mess, glasses fogging up slightly. He makes it to the Hot Springs and his eyes widen. All he sees is muscle and silver hair relaxing against the tub. His head tilted back, eyes closed. It was strange seeing him in this element. Surrounded by reds, gold's, browns, pinks… The cherry blossoms looked stunning next to him, but now he really wondered just how stunning he would look in his own tribe. Surrounded by blues, purples, whites. How amazing it would be.

Viktor opens his eyes and looks surprised. "Ah, Yuuri! How are you!?"

Yuuri can't speak, just stares.

"Lovely video," Viktor continues, standing up and coming over towards him. Yuuri backs up a bit, but Viktor continues to walk, coming out of the water. "Didn't know you could bend my element." He says, looking amazed.

Yuuri swallows nervously. "You bent my element too…" Yuuri says.

It's lame of course, but Viktor just smiles. "Did you enjoy it?"

It feels like Viktor is saying something else, but Yuuri shakes the thought off. "No-I-Yes! Yes. I enjoyed it. Um, do you need a towel?"

"No."

Kay.

He steps back into the water. "I was kind of lost for a while.. Lost motivation and inspiration. Then you posted that video… I was struck with an idea! I thought it would be a good idea to coach you to the Grand Prix Finals!"

Yuuri chokes on the butterflies he swallowed. "Huh?"

Viktor laughs. "I know. I know. It's been quite some time since we met, Yuuri Katsuki."

 _So he does remember_ , Yuuri hums to himself.

"But!" He narrows his eyes. "You can _not_ get back on the ice until you lose some weight. Have you any idea the danger of what could happen? Not to mention the pressure on your joints."

Viktor continues speaking and Yuuri kind of tunes him out. His stomach is doing flips. He figured the butterflies he ate must still be alive and flapping its wings to remind Yuuri of just how many he ate. Viktor hums, saying something in Russian. Judging by the contentment on Viktors face, Yuuri figures it must mean something good.

Yuuri smiles.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Viktor looks perfect in his SLEEP.

P-E-R-F-E-C-T.

It isn't really fair at all. He looks like a model and Yuuri wonders if he truly is asleep because. Wow. But his chest gently rises and falls and every now and then Viktor murmurs something against Makkachin and snores lightly.

Yuuri is terrified to even breathe around him. It's silly, he knows, but he just can't believe it. Mari laughs.

"Yuuri. Relax."

"I can't."

Viktor moves and even Mari stills, watching with anticipation as Viktor yawns, awakening from his nap. "Mm hungry," Viktor mumbles.

Yuuri melts.

Mari clears her throat before speaking. "Might I introduce to you, the one and only, the pork cutlet bowls! Yuuri's favorite food and the sole reason he has gained weight!"

Viktor laughs. "I'm starved," he grabs a bowl. His face lights up as he practically inhales it.

"Vkusno!" He delights.

Yuuri stares at him. Viktor has bathed in the hot tubs. He has taken a nap on the floor. He is dressed in fire nation pajamas _and_ he is inhaling the food. Yuuri has never seen such a creature as Viktor. It takes him a second but Yuuri realizes that he feels happy. Happy that Viktor is here. Doing all of those things.

Apparently, it doesn't take long for news to travel that Viktor is now Yuuri's coach. Yuuri hands him the letter as Viktor takes it and stretches across his own bedroom. His parents had plenty of extra guest bedrooms so they cleaned one for Viktor.

"That's what I get for being born into a family of royalty." Yuuri sits cross legged on the end of his bed.

"You too?" Viktor jokes.

Yuuri winces on the inside. He forgot Viktors family were leaders as well.

"Ah. The prince has fled his Water Tribe to be with the prince of the Fire Nation. Together they-"

"Are you really my coach?" He blurts, cutting him off and looking at Viktor strangely. Trying to decipher whether or not this is all some huge prank.

Viktor furrows his brows for a moment. "Of course."

Yuuri is silent and Viktor doesn't like that. He can't ever tell what Yuuri is thinking. He had always been so private, but that night… Viktor hums to himself. _Perhaps I do know what his theme will be,_ he thinks to himself. Viktor smiles.

"Would you like to know the theme?" He sits up, inching closer towards Yuuri. Yuuri stills and Viktor gently touches his face, gliding his thumb across his lip and purposely pressing his thumb between them softly.

Yuuri is speechless.

"I've decided it is Eros. Sexual passion and love. I had plenty of time to think about it."

Yuuri frowns. "No," he pulls away, looking down and away from Viktors gaze. "No way am I confident enough for that."

"That's why I'm here, Yuuri," he reassures him gently. "Who knows? It might be quite an alluring side to you. A side the world has never seen. They would love to. I know I would."

He says that last part very casually and Yuuri looks up. Before he can stop himself, his hand is already reaching forward and touching the strands hanging on Viktors face, pushing his hand a little further. Yuuri then jerks back, but Viktor catches his hand.

"Yuuri," he frowns. "Why are you always-"

Yuuri doesn't wait for the rest of it before he runs out of the room and barricades himself in his own room for the rest of the day.

And night.

And a thousand more years.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yuuuurrrriiiii!"

"Yuuri?"

"Yuuri let's go for a walk!"

"Yuuri let's go to the store?"

"Yuuurrii lets go sightseeing!"

"Lets have a sleepover!"

"YUURI!?"

"NO!" He shouts through the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It's been three days and Viktor has had enough. He barges in Yuuri's room to see Yuri sitting inside a pile of blankets and makes a smile wide enough to cover the anger he has from Yuuri ignoring him.

"Yuuri," he says calmly. "Let's go see the ocean," he says happily and softly. Because seeing Yuri like that.. His anger instantly melts away. He doesn't want to scare him and it takes him a moment to finally realize he may have done just that by being too affectionate.

But this does the trick, and Yuuri slowly, but surely allows himself to be untangled from the blankets, with Viktors help of course, and Yuuri allows himself to be guided out the room and into the sun.

The walk itself is therapeutic and Yuuri feels the tension melt away as they sit side by side each other watching the waves. It's silent, but they're happy watching the birds fly by. A few fire benders were practicing, some jogging, and a few teenagers walking by their way home from school. Viktor loves this. He has only been to fire nation a few times, but never got the chance to sit and really take it in. It was beautiful to him. He watches a few leaves and cherry blossoms fall and smiles.

"I used to come here all the time when I was a teenager," Yuuri starts. Viktor doesn't say anything just yet, in case Yuuri closes up again. "Everytime my sister would try and hug me, I'd run here."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't want her to know that I needed the hug… I didn't want her to think anything was wrong because I have trouble with.. Emotions.."

"I see," he says. And he does. He understands Yuuri a bit more now. Understands that emotions, affections.. They don't come as easily to him.

"So.. Shall I play as your brother?"

Yuuri laughs. "No."

"Alright, friend? Oh, I know! Boyfriend!"

"No!" Yuuri squeals. "I want you to stay exactly as you are, Viktor. Just stay close to me."

Viktor smiles, finally taking his eyes off the water and looking at Yuuri with the most beautiful blue eyes Yuuri has ever seen.

"Alright," he says easily. "But I won't take it easy on you. That's my way of showing my love," he gently squeezes Yuuri's hands.

Yuuri mentally curses as he accidentally ate another handful of butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor searches for ways to show Yuuri his love. Meanwhile, Yuuri has trouble opening up, Mari performs, and eventually Viktor and Yuuri speak about their relationship, resulting in a few confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

**_FIRST MONTH- FIRE NATION: JANUARY. PART I_ **

Yuuri can't count the number of times he fell today. Apparently, he can't count period, because he fell a total of six times and claimed he only fell three. Viktor on the other hand, did not take it easy. Just as he promised, Viktor had no problem telling Yuuri off on what needed work and what didn't. However, Viktor never yelled at him. Which made it slightly more tolerable. He was, however, glad that Viktor let him back on the ice once he noticed Yuuri had lost the weight as they progressed during the weeks. He understood Viktors concern and knew the Russian skater was not trying to tease him by any means. They had managed to get a little closer as well. Yuuri allowed Viktor to softly touch him from time to time. Comfort him when needed. Hug him because he knows Yuuri needs it.

Nothing major… But it was progress. Viktor still had a lot to learn about coaching. Though, he is definitely excited to keep learning and growing. Yuuri thought he was doing just fine and Viktor seemed to be enjoying a different perspective. Yuuri deep down just wishes that Viktor won't get bored of him. Won't leave him. He fears that Viktor won't want to be his coach ever again.

"Yuuri? You've landed your jumps in practice, but stumble for performances. Why can't you make that happen on ice?"

Yuuri sighs, falling once again and hitting the ice.

Viktor skates to him. "What are you thinking about? You tend to flub your jumps when something is on your mind..."

Yuuri shakes his head. "Too many things… let's just try again."

So they do. But it isn't any better and so Viktor claims Yuuri has had enough, which he has, and they head off to the hot tubs at the Hot Springs. It's quiet and Yuuri is happy to stay that way as he rests his head on his arms, closing his eyes. Two years… The Grand Prix Finals. He had two years to get ready for it. But he felt something was off. Something in his life was still missing. He often wondered if he was living his life and now he truly wonders if he is even living at all or just going through the motions. He also wondered if he would even truly get to compete again. As far as he's heard, there were more attacks last night. This time in the Earth Kingdom. 10 people were injured and that hurt Yuuri. He couldn't stop thinking about if they were dead. If _he_ would die. Mari. Mom. Dad. Viktor. His friends. Even Yurio.

He was scared. That all this practice would be for nothing at all. But then again, when he was depressed that was all he ever did. _Was that all for nothing too?_ Yuuri wondered.

He feels hands gently touch his back and his eyes shoot open.

"Viktor what… Oh.." He trails off as Viktor starts to massage the area that he seemed to think needed the most attention.

"You did good today," Viktor praises softly, hands expertly kneading into his back. The pain becomes more and more bearable as he relaxes.

Yuuri's face flushes, but he takes the praise. "Thank you."

"So why did you stop?"

Yuuri frowns. "What?"

"Skating. What made you stop?"

"I didn't."

"You stopped competing.."

Yuuri frowns, pulling away. "I told you this already.."

"No. You told me half of it. You fell. So what?"

Yuuri stays silent and Viktor takes this opportunity to attempt to pull him closer. Yuuri inches a little close, but still stubbornly stays away, staring at the water instead.

"Viktor… That was the worst moment of my life. I had no physical injuries. I fell because mentally I was weak."

Viktor makes a tiny smile. "So what made you want to compete again?"

This is the question Yuuri can not and _will not_ answer. Because the answer has always been Viktor. Viktor is what made him want to compete again. Though he did get bored of being depressed, Viktor was still a huge part of Yuuri being motivated again.

He shrugs.

Viktor frowns. "Do you not want to tell me?"

"No."

"Yuuri-"

"Please don't."

So he doesn't. Viktor has learned within the past few weeks that it is better not to push him emotionally. To him, Yuuri was like a flower. He had to be patient if he wanted to see Yuuri blossom into his own flower with unique colors.

Viktor hums, gently tracing his thumb against Yuuri's arm, his other hand resting on Yuuri's waist. "Yuuri?"

"Yes?" He says weakly.

"Lets go to sleep. We've had enough for today. I'm exhausted. I know you are too."

Yuuri nods.

For once, he holds eye contact with Viktor longer than a few seconds before breaking it and looking away. Viktors face breaks out into a grin when he sees Yuuri swallow nervously and his cheeks flush red.

He doesn't know how, but instead of being in his own room, he winds up in Viktors instead. And despite Viktors wishes, they don't sleep. Makkachin rests his head on Yuuri's crossed legs as they listen to one of Maris cello pieces she composed. Viktor had dimmed the lights and Yuuri looked around his room. He realized that he only had one suitcase and frowned slightly. It saddened him to think Viktor would be leaving soon again. 

"This is absolutely stunning," Viktor marvels, resting his head against the pillows, feet crossed in front of him. He listens as the violin blends perfectly with her cello. "And who is the violinist?"

"Mila."

Viktor raises an eyebrow. "Really? Air nomad, right?"

Yuuri nods.

"I guess Mila really didn't like figure skating as much. Well, I'm still glad she chose a different way to let her creativity out. It truly shows."

Yuuri agrees. Mila was a lovely skater, but a fantastic musician.

"I wondered what kind of talent your sister had after watching you skate. Now I know. Your whole family's full of geniuses." He praises.

Yuuri rolls his eyes. "Mm not a genius," he denies.

Viktor hums. Then he stills, sitting up. "I've got it!"

Yuuri looks puzzled, resting his hand on Makkachin as he rubs him.

"Why don't we go?"

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "Go where?"

"Travel to each nation for a year. We can spend three months in each. That way, I can get to know you more, practice skating, _and_ we can watch your sister and her band perform in each nation! It'll be amazing! An adventure! A journey, Yuuri!" Viktors eyes light up.

Yuuri stills, eyes widening. No one has ever really asked to travel with him before. He was excited and scared at the same time. He doesn't respond, just sits for a while. Rubbing a sleeping Makkachin as he thinks. He knows he can't spend his whole life at home. That he needs to live. But, he still can't shake this feeling that if he says yes, something will happen. He can't decipher if it's bad or good and that's what bothers him.

He looks up at Viktor. Determination to win the Grand Prix. Determination to make Viktor his and only his.

"Yes. I'll go with you."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Don't tell me you seriously forgot?" Mari has her hands posed on her hips. Lips turned into a tight frown. Her face was made up and her short brown hair now had blonde highlights and pulled into a tiny bun. She had on black flare pants and a dark red crop top that crossed into an x around her neck. Her eyebrow ring changed to gold to represent the nation.

Yuuri smiled.

"No. I haven't." Because he didn't. He just wanted to surprise her. Mari had formed a band a year ago as their cellist and now they were to perform at each nation, starting with their nation first.. All of which Yuuri was already aware of. The problem with this was the attacks.

"You look fantastic."

She smiles. "You think?"

He nods. "For sure."

"So.. Why haven't you mentioned it to anyone? I need your support, Yuuri."

"I was going to surprise you.. Viktor and I had planned to travel and see you at each performance. But we're also bringing some people, is that okay?"

They stayed up until they had worked out the plans. Viktor, Yuuri, Phichit, Yuuko, Yurio, Christophe, and oddly… Otabek? He was going with them too. They were going to travel by air on Pablo. Viktor was completely against this at first. But Yuuri reminded Viktor that the attacks weren't coming from the air, which put them on a safer route than the ground. They would take precaution of course, but all was well at the moment. Mari would be traveling with Sara, Mila, and JJ separately, which was fine as they definitely would not have a lot of room to fit all of them anyway.

Yuuri was certain their parents would say no. But they seemed to be overjoyed and proud of Mari and Yuuri. Proud that they were growing up. They knew the dangers, yet they still trusted them to stay safe. That _and_ they are leaders. They _will_ know if they get hurt and Viktor was entrusted to write letters each month to ensure they were okay unless he wanted an angry Fire Lord father coming after him. Viktor had chuckled at the thought, but he agreed.

Mari stares at him. "You.. Really? Are you really?"

He nods.

Her face breaks out into a grin and she squeezes him into a huge hug.

"Mari.. You can let go now."

"Don't lie, Yuuri. You know you love hugs," she smiles, not loosening up until she feels Yuuri relax with content.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuri takes note that Viktor looks good in a suit.

 _Really good_.

Both of their hair was slicked back.

Yuuri tries hard not to look, but fails. But then Yurio is looking at him oddly and knowingly and Yuuri blushes. Yurios' expression changes from unreadable to... Fondness? Yuuri looks away from them both.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The auditorium was packed. Two years ago, barely any of the seats were full. Now? Every seat was full and people resorted to sitting on the ground. All just to watch the lovely quartet/rock band geek out. The crowd goes wild when they start to enter the stage. All dressed in fire nation colors. To put it forwardly. They looked hot. And everyone knew it.

They wait for a moment as they sit. Giving each other facial expressions to determine if they are ready or not. When they decide. They begin, opening the first movement with the most glorious powerful double stops Viktor has ever heard. From then on, Viktor is in a trance as he watches them twitch and play with the rhythm. Phichit looks as if he was struck with inspiration as he holds Yuuko's hands and-

Wait. What?

Yuuri's eyes lock onto Yuuko and Phitchits hands and Yuuko looks at them. She blushes and Yuuri stares wide eyed.

He had no idea Phichit had a thing for Yuuko. No idea at all. Then he's looking back at all the memories. Phichit always brings Yuuko gifts. Always making sure she was taken care of. Always calls her. Invites her to watch him perform and she invites him to watch her paint... It wasn't as platonic as Yuuri thought. _So, the evidence was always there,_ Yuuri hums before smiling at them. His way of showing he approves it. If there was anyone good for Yuuko, it was Phichit. She looks away and Yuuri feels as if he is floating on clouds when they begin their second movement.

**_The third time they met_ **

_"Why do you keep running from me?" Viktor asks one day, after he was taking photos with the other champions._

_Yuuri couldn't really talk, just stared wide eyed._

_Viktor sighs. "Yuuri… You know you can say whatever is on your mind?"_

_Yuuri can't. He doesn't. No way could he ever tell Viktor how he made him feel._

_"You did good… on the ice. Amazing," he says instead, taking in Viktors outfit, his long beautiful hair._

_Viktor smiles softly. "Thank you. I put my heart into it."_

_"Believe me, I know." Yuuri smiles._

_"Rest assured, I believe you." Viktor closed the space between them, just gazing at each other._

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did I do great!?" Mari smirks. Viktor takes note that Mari seems to have a slight competitive streak as well. Though, nowhere as extreme as Yuuri's.

"I assure you and implore you. Your message was definitely received," Viktor hugs her, placing a tiny kiss on her cheek.

Mari looks surprised. "I-Wow. Thank you.. We practiced hard and-yeah…" She stammers a bit.

Yuuri doesn't know where the streak of jealousy came from, but he clears his throat. Viktor moves his hand from Mari, but his face seems unphased. Yuuri wonders if he kissed Mari's cheek just to see what reaction Yuuri would give. But Yuuri brushes that thought off as impossible. Right? It couldn't have been. Viktor does not have those types of feelings for him. It's just his personality... Just as he confirmed by kissing Mari.

Viktor loops an arm around Yuuri's lower back and rests it there. "Shall we congratulate the others?"

Yuuri nods, not understanding why Viktors touch seems to put him at ease. Yurio and Mari share a look that Yuuri doesn't understand and before he can ask, Viktor has danced them over to a smiling Mila and JJ. Sara eventually works her way over, handing them both drinks.

"Yuuri! Viktor! Did you enjoy it!?"

"Truly. We did," Yuuri says.

She beams. "Good. You're coming to the next one in the Earth Kingdom.. Correct?"

"Affirmative," Viktor salutes.

"GA-LORI-US!" She sings songs as she walks away to chat amongst others. Mari touches Yuuri's shoulder before pulling him over to a corner.

"You're in love with him."

Yuuri stares at her.

"I know when he kissed my cheek it upset you. It was just a friendly gesture, Yuuri. Trust me, he's all yours."

Yuuri smiles. "As long as he doesn't do it again, we're five by five."

Mari smirks. "Yo Viktor! How about the second kiss you promised!?"

For the first time, Viktor truly looks and feels as if he is at home.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"It was only two kisses, Yuuri."

Yuuri shoots a fire dart at her. "I counted three!"

"Again, you can't count." Viktor freezes his fire dart.

Yurio laughs before making a tiny bit of water splash Yuuri's face. "There. I face palmed for you."

Yuuri sends a strip of fire towards all three of them and next thing you know they are having a competition to see who can defeat Yuuri in battle.

Yuuri cheats.

_Of course._

But, Yurio wins in the end.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They sleep in separate rooms. Partially due to Yuuri still being upset at Viktor and the other due to the fact he doesn't understand why he was so mad and why Viktor was able to calm him that much. But luckily, he stole Makkachin for the night, so he was fine. Makkachin rests his head close to Yuuri's pillow as Yuuri lays on his side.

"Makkachin, did I overreact?"

No answer.

"Hm, I suppose not. Did Viktor do it on purpose?"

Makkachin barks.

"I knew it! So cruel!" Yuuri groans. "Okay, if he had to pick between his dog going missing or his skates, which one would he choose?"

Makkachin tilts his head, before burying his face on Yuuri's neck. Yuuri rolls on his back. "Ah. You're right. He loves skating, but completely adores you. It's a mixture of both. I see now."

Before Yuuri could even think, he was ambushed by a swirl of water, knocking him to the floor.

"Viktor!"

"I believe Makkachin is due for a much needed walk?" Viktor narrows his eyes. "Yuuri. Come with me." His tone makes it clear he is not asking.

Yuuri is surprised to find he is content with that tone and finds himself slowly getting up. Viktor extends a hand and Yuuri takes it, gliding on clouds as they leave the room.

They take Makkachin outside the palace gates as they take a stroll. He was glad Viktor took him out. He was worried about leaving in a few months. Leaving his parents, but all that seemed to go away once Viktor took him outside.

"You think too much," Viktor observes.

"And you don't think enough," Yuuri teases. Viktor had been known to be a bit of an airhead, however Yuuri knew that in order to skate the way Viktor did, and make his own routines as creatively, Viktor was far from that. He says things sometimes… Things that people don't understand, but Yuuri did, majority of the time, sometimes he was confused, but for the most part understood.

Viktor makes a tiny smile.

"Yuuri?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something on this trip?"

"Promise what?" He tenses. Viktor leads the way onto a clear path while Makkachin sniffs just about everything.

"You'll let yourself enjoy it."

Yuuri turns to look at him. "If I want to enjoy you… Can I?" He asks. New found confidence rising up.

Viktor looks delighted. "Yes. I'd love it if you enjoyed my presence as well."

Yuuri blushes and with that his confidence goes back down and tucks itself away into Yuuri's bosom.

He averts his gaze. "Viktor.. Is your family okay with you here?"

"Most assuredly. Yakov… He may have a few words to say about that," Viktor laughs.

"Your coach is scary at times."

Viktor shrugs. "Once you get to know him, he really can be the best."

It's silent as they watch Makkachin do his business.

"He really has no shame," Yuuri shakes his head, mock disgust, before Viktor tosses his head back, filling Yuuri's ears with a hearty laughter that makes Yuuri go warm.

Makkachin picks up his hind leg and Yuuri makes a gagging sound, causing Viktor to laugh even more, making Yuuri join him.

"So," Yuuri says when they calm down. "Tomorrow is the second month at Fire Nation.. Have any plans?"

"You want me to plan it?" He looks honored.

Yuuri nods.

Viktor grins.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You look like shit," Yurio says as soon as he enters Yuuri's room. But for some reason Yurios' accent was thicker than normal and Yuuri found that hilarious as he hung off the edge of his bed. He knew he indeed looked like crap, but it was too funny.

"What!?" Yurio shouts, making him laugh even more at the adorable Russian skater.

"You know, Yuuri. You _are_ Japanese. There's a lot I could tease _you_ about." He narrows his eyes.

Yuuri doesn't stop laughing and Yurios' expression changes again from angry to fond.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**_SECOND MONTH- FIRE NATION: FEBRUARY. PART I_ **

Viktor plans everything. They are to have breakfast tomorrow morning. Reservations at one of the local restaurants. Then, off to discuss his routine in the afternoon and work on technique. Then they will meet up with Yurio and Otabek. A double date, though Yuuri won't realize that, and have an early dinner. Then a boat ride for the rest of the evening.

Viktor smiles as he lays in his bed, dreaming about what was to come. He couldn't stop listening to Maris' band. They played their string instruments so well and with so much passion. Viktor was in love with it. He listened as Makkachin leapt on the bed.

"I know, Makka. Isn't it beautiful."

Makkachin agrees, sticking his tongue out.

When he's finished he finds the classical music station and he is _obsessed._

He wonders if Yuuri would like this kind of music. But, Yuuri has not come back yet and Viktor doesn't know whether to go get him or leave him be. Eventually he decides to get him. He knew Yuuri liked to practice when things were on his mind, but he didn't want him to over practice.

 _Oh, my Yuuri._ He sighs.

He had tried to come up with numerous ways he would get Yuuri to relax around him. He had been in love with him since that day… That day Yuuri left and took his heart with him. Viktor wondered if Yuuri caught the messages he sent him within his performances. Wonders if Yuuri understood it. But he had to because the video the triplets uploaded… If Yuuri did love him back, he wanted Yuuri to come to terms with that himself. Viktor didn't want to force him by any means. In fact, he would rather Yuuri take the time he needed. But, Viktor still wanted to do things with him and spend time with him.

Three years. Three years he's been in love with Yuuri. And two year to show Yuuri his love. He wasn't going to waste any moment of it. He wanted Yuuri to be his and would not have anyone get in the way of that. Except Makkachin, of course.

As he makes his way to the nation's skating rink, he passes Yurio and stops him.

"So. Double date?"

Yurio nods. "Yes, Otabeks fine with it." Yurio confirms.

Viktor smiles and Yurio rolls his eyes. "You are disgustingly in love with Katsuki."

Viktor shrugs, used to Yurios harmless teasing. "And are you not in love with Otabek?"

Yurio manages to laugh. "We aren't a couple.."

"Not yet, you mean."

Yurio stays silent. He didn't know when he started to develop feelings for Otabek. He knew how Otabek felt about him, but Yurio… He doesn't want false hope. He doesn't want Otabek to be someone he _thought_ he could feel comfortable enough to open up to and then turns out to not be trusted.

"He's good.." Viktor says softly. "He's good for you, Yurio."

Yurio just looks at him before impulsively giving Viktor a hug. Viktor just holds him.

"You know," Viktor starts. "If I'm not mistaken, _you_ were the one that said brothers can't show any ounce of affection."

"It's repulsive," Yurio mumbles against Viktors shirt, but does not move, making Viktor smile even more. It was their parents decision to adopt Yurio after hearing how his parents did not return when they went to visit a few friends from the Earth Kingdom. Yurio assumed they were dead and ever since Viktor heard the news, he refused to let Yurio stay by himself. Viktor loved him and wanted Yurio to know that.

"Aww, Yurio. You really are in love."

"Don't speak about it, Vitya."

After a comfortable 20 minutes, after Yurio threatens him of course, they part ways without another word and Viktor finds Yuuri skating to an instrumental piano track. The only problem is Yuuri looks exhausted.

"Yuuri!" Viktor calls out, but Yuuri does not stop. He keeps spinning and spinning until Viktor marches over, and grabs him to stop him. Yuuri sways a bit and then kneels down at Viktors feet and sits there on his knees. Viktor rests a hand on his head and Yuuri nearly melts into the ice, closing his eyes.

Viktor doesn't talk. In fear that he'll startle Yuuri from the peace that clearly showed up on the young skater's face. Viktor hums to himself, taking more mental notes about Yuuri. Figure skaters were always so fragile. Just like the ice. He wondered just how fragile Yuuri might be. He decides to test his theories out.

"Yuuri," Viktor says gently. "Stand, please."

He does.

"Let's go back to my room, okay? You've had enough."

Yuuri let's Viktor lead him out the rink and lets him take off his skates.

"Yuuri.. Are you alright?"

Because the Japanese skater has not spoken a single word. Not one. Viktor was starting to get worried now. Normally Yuuri at least talked. At least told him something. But not this time. Yuuri doesn't stand.

"I don't think I can-"

Viktor gently picks him up and carries him instead. Realizing Yuuri can't walk as well due to the stress Yuuri put on his legs. Viktors expression is unreadable and blank as he carries him out of the rink. A few people wave and Viktor smiles at them. The smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

He navigates his way back to the palace and goes straight to his bedroom. He lays Yuuri down on the bed.

"I'll be right back." He promises.

He finds Mrs. Katsuki and explained to her what happened in hopes that she would provide something he can use. She gives him oils for the massage and salve in case he may have hurt himself and makes Viktor promise to take care of Yuuri.

When Viktor gets back, Yuuri is soaking in the tub and Viktor fights the urge to roll his eyes at Yuuri not listening to him.

"I know you said to stay, but I think I-"

"Needed a bath. I know," Viktor places a kiss on his temple. Making Yuuri jump from the sudden display of affection. He swallows nervously as Viktor picks up the soft fluffy bath scrub and begins to clean Yuuri. Yuuri is surprised, but so tired, so he lets Viktor scrub him up. When he's finished drying him off, Viktor carries him over to the bed and tells him to lay on his stomach. Yuuri's cheeks go red. Two things are on Yuuri's mind.

Yuuri is naked on Viktors bed.

Viktor is massaging Yuuri. _While_ he's naked.

He starts at his shoulders and Yuuri surprises himself when he lets out a sharp moan at how hard Viktor is massaging his shoulders. Yuuri's hands grip the sheets as Viktor travels to his back. He rubs the oil on Yuuri's back first, then lightly bends the tiniest amount of fire to warm up his hands. Yuuri bites back a moan when Viktor places his hands on him. Yuuri closes his eyes and just loses it. Loses himself. Let's himself enjoy the care and attention Viktor is giving him.

When Viktor reaches his lower waist, Yuuri's eyes shoot open. "Uh.. Viktor-"

"Unfortunately, Yuuri, you have the world's worst butt muscle spasm right now." Is all Viktor says before massaging his butt.

Yuuri tenses, but realizes Viktor is truly serious as he feels the pain start to die down.

"I could never and would never, Yuuri. Never without your consent." Viktor understands his hesitation. He didn't want Yuuri to think he was trying to take advantage of him. Not at all. Yuuri relaxed at once, allowing Viktor to continue to massage.

He then moves to his thighs, his legs, and lastly his feet. He has Yuuri sit up this time. Back resting against pillows. Yuuri tries to control his expressions, but Viktor just lets out a chuckle when an accidental high pitched moan comes out. He takes note that Yuuri really loves massages.

When Viktors finishes, he grabs a banana, pulls Yuuri close to his chest so that they are both resting against the pillows. Yuuri's leg managed to cuddle with Viktors and then Viktor's feeding him. _Feeding him._ Yuuri allows Viktor to feed him pieces of the banana, resting his hand against Viktors and before he starts to doze off, Viktor gets up, cutting off the lights, and gets back into bed. Spooning Yuuri as he hears him snore softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Viktor wakes Yuuri up with tiny kisses all over his face and Yuuri feels incredibly happy. His entire body feels light as Viktor trails kisses to his neck. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Yuuri yawns, not coming to his senses just yet.

"We have somewhere to be in an hour. We have to get dressed."

"Can you pick them out?"

"Your clothes?" Viktor asks.

Yuuri nods sleepily.

Viktors heart strings tugged. "Of course," he smiles.

"Mmm," Yuuri buries his head in the pillows before yawning some more and going to the bathroom. They each shower separately and when Yuuri comes out, his outfit is laid out. Yuuri feels the butterflies flutter its wings in his stomach and curses the day they were ever born. When he's dressed, he slowly starts to come to his senses. Memories of last night flooded in his mind. Then the morning kisses. Him and Viktor naked.

"Breathe," Viktor orders softly. "Nothing happened, Yuuri. You practiced way too much last night. Which means no practice today. I had to massage your muscles otherwise you would have been incredibly sore."

Yuuri nods, exhaling through his nose. He takes a peek at Viktor and a laughter comes out in seeing Viktor wear his nation's colors. But he realizes Viktor must not have brought any of his clothes.

"Your suitcase-"

"I'm fine, Yuuri. Trust me."

He does.

They make their way to a little local restaurant and head inside. Viktor had reserved a private corner for them and Yuuri swallowed nervously.

Viktor just smiles. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

He isn't too hungry, so he shares Viktors breakfast. "Are you sure it's okay?" Yuuri asks.

But Viktor just has love on his brain and looks at Yuuri with adoration. "Yes, my Yuuri. It's fine."

He feeds him pancakes and Yuuri does not feel like this is real right now. It can't be. The unbeatable, gold winning, hot skater, Viktor Nikiforov is _not_ here feeding him. But he is. He has so much to say, but doesn't know how to say it.

"Thank you," Yuuri starts. And he means it. Without Viktor… He doesn't know how long he would have stayed at the rink. "I owe you."

Viktor shakes his head. "Not at all, Katsuki. You don't owe me anything."

"I do. I really do."

Viktor pops some fruit and eggs into Yuuri's mouth. "I assure you, you do not owe me anything."

"Viktor. I don't understand…"

"Ask anything you want."

Yuuri stays quiet for a while, washing the food down with orange juice. He had many _many_ questions to ask Viktor, but couldn't decide which to ask first. So he just asks the question that's on his mind the most.

"How long will I have you in my life?"

Viktor looks taken aback by it. His heart warms as he looks at his Yuuri.

He kisses his cheek. "For however long you want me in your life," he replies.

After breakfast, they spent the afternoon listening to one of Viktors favorite arias while they discussed what needed work and what didn't since Viktor deemed practice was not an option. Not until Yuuri's mind was back on track. Yuuri was at peace for the moment. It was as if Viktor willingly and lovingly took the stress off of Yuuri's mind. Took the weight off of his shoulders so that Yuuri didn't have to carry it or worry about it. It was so easy for Viktor not to think about those things that Yuuri thought about. The anxiety Yuuri felt. The way his mind automatically thought the worse. He hated it. But Viktor? He made him relax. Made him think much clearer. He figured, he wouldn't mind kneeling before him if he could feel at peace like that again. There was something about it that calmed him deeply.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Yuuri hums, sitting on the floor and resting his head on Viktors lap. "I'd be rich."

Viktor chuckles. "Surely it can't be _that_ many thoughts."

"Try me."

Viktor taps Yuuri to get his attention before gesturing for him to sit. Yuuri blushes, but sits on his lap anyway. Viktor, not satisfied, pulls him so that he is straddling the Russian skater.

"Much better," he beams.

Yuuri can't help but laugh. "Is it truly?"

Viktor sighs contentedly. "Oh yes, Katsuki. It truly is."

Yuuri feels his body shake with a small chill that runs up his veins.

"What… Viktor?"

He feels it again and makes an embarrassing noise as it tickles him.

"Stop!" Yuuri protests.

"One condition," Viktor places a cold hand under his shirt to grip the skin on his waist, making Yuuri let out a sharp gasp.

"What!?"

"You go on a date with me later on?"

Yuuri's eyes go wide. "A-A date?" He stammers.

Viktor smiles adoringly. "Yes."

Originally, he wasn't going to tell him, but he didn't want Yuuri to think he had too if he truly did not.

"I.. You want to go on a date with me?"

Viktor nods. "Do you not like that?"

"No.. I do! I do!" He backtracks, squirming around, hands tightening on Viktors shirt. "I just… I didn't think that you would want to date me…"

It's Viktors turn to look at Yuuri with a surprised expression.

"Do you have any idea how unbelievably attractive you are. Looks and personality wise?"

Yuuri blushes. "No… Not really."

He wishes he had on his glasses because now his face feels naked and he's fighting the urge to cover his face so hard.

"Yuuri," he groans desperately. "Say yes. I promise to-"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Marvelous!" He shouts.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Otabek loops his arm around Yurio, pulling him to him. "Nervous?"

Yurio shakes his head. "You wish."

Otabek smiles, fixing Yurios tie.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is it a museum?"

"Nope."

"Is it… A boat ride."

"No." Not yet is what Viktor wants to say, but it amuses him that Yuuri managed to guess the other location they were going to after dinner.

"Is it-" Yuuri stops dead in his tracks as Viktor seems to have taken a path to the woods.

Viktor senses the hesitation and slips his hand into Yuuri's and continues to walk.

Eventually they arrive and Yuuri laughs a bit as he sees Otabek and Yurio sitting at a table close to the big water fountain. It looked straight out of a movie and Yuuri's stomach fluttered.

"Hey Yuuri!" Otabek waves.

Yurio rolls his eyes as his greeting. "Katsuki."

Yuuri laughs at that. "Double date?"

Viktor grins.

Yuuri is surprised at how comfortable he feels. It comes natural to engage in conversation and surprisingly Otabek is chill. Even Yurio seemed happy and-

Wait…

Double date…

Yurio and Otabek.

"Oh. My…" Yuuri trails off.

"What's wrong?" Viktor asks.

"Nothing.. I just.. Have I been oblivious to all of my friends hooking up?"

Yurio laughs. Literally laughs. A warm hearty laughter as he eats from Otabeks plate.

"Technically this is just a date." Yurio starts.

"Yeah, because Yurio will _not_ let me be his husband yet." Otabek finishes for him. His tone humorous.

Yurio chokes on his juice, resulting in Viktor and Yuuri cracking up.

"Husband!?" Yurio flips. "No. Not happening! I'm sixteen! Viktor would _never approve!_ "

Viktor laughs at this, but doesn't deny it.

"Okay," Otabek smiles. "Boyfriend?"

Yurio blushes, but does not oppose it.

Otabek smiles, his tone turning from teasing to gentle. "Alright then."

Yurio sighs. "Just so you guys know. You're still the news of the day regarding bending each other's elements. So what do you say to a pair-skate? Otabek and I _will_ be kicking your ass in the finals, but we thought it would be fun to enter into the competition at the Air Temple."

Viktor lights up to that idea. "Yurio! That's genius! I don't think anyone's done that before!"

Yuuri hums. "You know," he starts, smirking as he looks over to Viktor. "Bending water and fire is _much_ cooler than air. What do you think, Viktor? You are a gold medalist after all."

Viktor nods. "You sure you want to compete against us, Yurio?"

Yurio's expression changes to determination and delight. "You know I love a challenge."

Everyone looks to Otabek as he is the last to speak. He grabs Yurio and cradles him on his lap. "We are _so_ kicking your ass!" He sends them a glare.

Viktor sighs happily, snapping a photo of a grinning Otabek and a flustered Yurio. He sneaks photos of Yuuri when he isn't looking and makes the waiter take a photo of all of them as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Here's the thing. I'm fine with you and Yurio being together. But do not, _ever,_ I mean **ever** , force him to do anything he is not comfortable with. Again, I'm fine with it, but I will hurt you if I have to," Viktor smiles as he has Otabek pinned up against the bathroom wall, ice blade in his hands close to Otabeks throat.

"Heard, Nikiforov. I could never," Otabek takes some air and whips the blade from his hands, laughing a bit.

"But you do like him then?"

Otabek nods. "You know, him and Yuuri are a tiny bit alike in terms of growing. The way it takes them both a moment to realize they're in love and the constant conversations in their minds. I think Yurio secretly likes Katsuki because of it."

"Oh, definitely," Viktor agrees.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The boat ride is lovely and Yuuri rests his back and head against Viktors chest. They sit in silence, taking in the nature around them. Viktor had begun to fall in love with the architecture of Fire Nation. It was to die for. The buildings. The statues. The Water Tribe had lovely architecture, but he was going to miss the summer days weather.

"Viktor… About what I said.. Can I?"

Viktor looks confused, looking at him. "Can you what?"

"Enjoy you?"

Viktor takes his hand and tangles it with Yuuri's, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. "I'd be flattered."

Yuuri leans up while he still has some ounce of confidence and places a small sweet kiss on his lips before turning his attention forward. Viktor was shocked and happy. But does not say anything in fear that he'll ruin the moment.

But he can't resist when he sees the birds flying by, flowers everywhere. The wine glass Yuuri had just finished. He's in love. "Yuuri. Look at me."

He does and Viktor cups his face and kisses him again. Yuuri sighs happily, letting Viktor lead him once again.

"We have to talk.. Tonight."

Yuuri nods. "Yeah. I know," he pecks Viktors lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They bathed in the hot tub in Yuuri's room. Yuuri sat in between Viktors legs as Makkachin rested against the door. Viktor combs Yuuri's hair, only because it calms Yuuri and he definitely needed Yuuri calm if they were going to be having this conversation. He knew about Yuuri's submissive tendencies, but didn't want to say anything in case Yuuri was uncomfortable to talk about it. He likes when Viktor takes care of him. Feeds him. Clothes him. Plans the days. Makes the decisions. It made sense of course that Yuuri would eventually ask.

"Is that what you want, Yuuri?"

Yuuri nods. "I just… You keep me grounded. I'm always at ease when you're here… I would rather someone else just be in control. I trust you to do that." _I've loved you for a while.. I need you. Take me. Take my surrender. Take my worries. Take my submission._ Yuuri says in his head.

Viktor hums to himself, thinking as he begins to massage Yuuri's scalp.

"Do you want me to give you orders?"

"Only when necessary."

"So a dom/sub type relationship."

"Kind of… At least just for the year. If you don't want to anymore after that, I understand.. Okay, maybe two years because of the Grand Prix."

Viktor thinks to himself. "As long as I don't hurt you, Yuuri, I'm fine with it." _I'd love to. I'm honored. I'm intrigued. This is new. This is exciting. Let me delight in you, Yuuri._

Yuuri hums when Viktor massages his shoulders. "Can we try something?"

"Anything."

So, Yuuri turns around and shoves his face to Viktors neck and breathes in.

Viktor chuckles. "If you wanted to scent me, Yuuri. All you had to do was-" Viktor lets out a soft moan when Yuuri sucks the skin. When Yuuri is satisfied with the mark, he lets go, lifting his eyes to reach Viktors.

Viktor understands now.

"Oh, Yuuri," he holds him, before backing him to the corner of the hot tub, running his nose along Yuuri's neck, and marking the skin as a symbolic sign of ownership in the way that he could best express.

A love bite.

"Why did you always run from me?" Viktor practically growls when he's finished.

Three years and Yuuri still could not answer it. For now, they share a passionate kiss and Yuuri accidentally heats the water up, making Viktor smile against his lips.

"I couldn't face you… Do you have any idea who you are, Viktor? I was somewhat terrified to speak to you." Yuuri says when they pull apart. "I didn't think I made any type of impression on you or caught your interest. It almost felt like a joke that you wanted to talk to me… You're more than just a genius.."

Viktor couldn't believe what he was hearing out of Yuuri Katsuki's mouth. He couldn't believe it at all. That Yuuri was so insecure about himself. Yuuri was a beautiful skater. He couldn't be… It doesn't make sense. The banquet.. Unless he didn't..

"Yuuri-"

He's interrupted by a loud swirl of wind hitting his window, and a large bison he can hear outside.

Yuuri narrows his eyes.

_Phichit is so dead._

Yuuri sighs. "I'll be back," he steps out the tub, grabbing a towel and hooking it on his hips, before exiting the bathroom and going over to the grinning Phichit and opening the window. "You're crazy if you think Celestino is not going to kill you right now?"

Word was there were more attacks tonight. Everyone was supposed to be staying home. Phichit apparently thinks he's above the rules. 

Phichit just laughs. "I mean he _is_ letting me go with you. I don't think he'd mind if I left early."

Yuuri laughs. "You have a point," he helps Phichit inside. When he looked up, Phichit's jaw dropped.

"Viktor!?" He observes a naked Viktor and Yuuri coughs, giving Viktor a sharp look until he teasingly picks up the towel and seductively wraps it around his hips.

"Hey, Chulanont!" Hey waves.

"Yuuri you got laid!?"

"And we're skating together," Viktor adds.

Phichit looks flabbergasted. "You!? And Yuuri!!? On Ice!!? The Air Nomads at my temple are _freaking out!_ It's a pair-skate! Does that mean you're-"

"No, Phichit! We aren't a couple. Yes, we are skating." Yuuri says. Viktor doesn't say anything. Yuuri frowns slightly, but says nothing as well. They weren't… he doesn't know what they are. He just knows that Viktor is affectionate and sometimes they kiss and now Viktors kind of his Dom.. Sort of… Yuuri realizes they were probably about to discuss that before Phichit interrupted. He resists the urge to throw fire at him and grips his towel instead.

"I'm going to go change. And then I'm going to skate." Because Yuuri decides he's above the rules as well.

Before Viktor can grab his hand, he's already out the door, once again leaving a confused and saddened Viktor behind like the second time they met.

**_THIRD MONTH- FIRE NATION. MARCH PART I_ **

Viktor had picked the piece for their pair skate for the Air Temple. He figured it would give Yuuri plenty of time to listen to it and get used to it before they practice it when they arrive in his nation, but he can't find Yuuri. Yuuri didn't return last night and Viktor forced himself not to worry.

He tried to rewind last night in his mind. To think of anything that could have set Yuuri off. But he can't think of it.

His Yuuri..

He sighs. He thought it had been obvious that he had feelings for Yuuri. They kissed in the hot tubs. They kissed on the boat. They bathed together. He massaged his _whole_ body for crying out loud… Viktor wonders what he would have to do to get Yuuri to understand how he felt about him. To make Yuuri understand that he loves him too. He knows that Yuuri does, but for some reason won't say it. Viktor just doesn't want to force him. But he's frustrated because Yuuri keeps opening himself up and then closing repeatedly and Viktor isn't sure what is causing it.

He hums as he stands on the bridge, hand in front of him and stretched as he looks at his hand. His trench coat swaying in the wind, along with his scarf as he thinks. He has a plan. But he'll need Phichits help.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You.. Viktor that's so romantic," Phichit and Yuuko practically melt as the three of them sit on top of Pablo.

"I know he feels something… I just want him to know that I feel it too.."

"I think he'll enjoy that, Viktor." Yuuko says.

Viktor smiles and feels a little bit of hope.

"Still haven't found him though.."

"Have you tried Minako?"

His face goes blank. Then slightly annoyed. No. He hasn't tried her. He sighs to himself.

"Thanks Phichit. Thanks Yuuko," he says before sliding off of Pablo.

"Thanks Pablo. Mir tebe," he pets him before leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't until five days later that he found Yuuri. He doesn't know how he missed him. He really doesn't. He checked everywhere except one place. Minakos room. Yuuri laid, sleeping soundly and Viktor smiles lovingly at him.

"I was just leaving," Minako says. Viktor gets the hint as she lets them have privacy. Viktor takes off his coat and scarf, letting it drop to the floor before slipping under the covers. He gently scoots Yuuri so that he is resting on his chest and eventually Viktor falls asleep as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuri doesn't want to talk about it, so they spend the rest of the following weeks practicing and planning which nation next. According to Mari, they were planning to go to the Water Tribe next. Yuuri was secretly delighted. He hasn't been there since the last competition and was happy to see Viktor in his element again. But, Yuuri felt like he was being haunted. His heart hurt and he wondered if he was going to die from his heart strings snapping apart. That's how much pain he was in. Viktor felt that way too. But more hurt at the fact that Yuuri was trying to distance himself. It was obvious how Yuuri wanted nothing more than to be in Viktors arms longer. Yet refused to allow it. Viktor was puzzled and frustrated at his Japanese skater, but he didn't push him in fear it might make the situation worse. They decided to start putting the choreography together for their pair-skate to fill in the time.

So for now, they worked strictly on technique until Viktor laughed to himself, saying something in Russian before laughing some more. Yuuri tries to distract himself from just about any ounce of affection, but flubs his jumps in the process, due to trying not to get close. When Viktor finally confronts him about this, that's when it gets a little heated.

"You're running from me again, Yuuri," Viktor says.

Yuuri screams. Literally screams, before bending fire and sending it towards the ice. Viktor freezes most of it before it can melt the ice. He skates toward Yuuri and grabs both of his hands before he attempts to burn the rink. He almost burns Viktor and that's when Viktor says it.

"Kneel," he commands.

Yuuri collapsed into sobs at Viktors feet as his body shook. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he's certain he wasn't making the cutest noises at the moment. Viktor gently massages his head as Yuuri murmurs unintelligible things in an uncontrolled manner.

"It's alright, Yuuri. I'm right here."

Even though Yuuri felt at peace when he keeled, he didn't stop crying and eventually his crying turned into pained screaming and wailing. Both of his hands curled up into fists as he whimpers and Viktor picks him up in his arms and skates off the ice and onto the ground. He takes off both of their skates before looking at Yuuri.

"Yuuri," he says firmly. That voice that Yuuri was content with. The same voice that is sure of himself. That voice that knows what to do.

Yuuri looks up, chest heaving, puffy eyes, snotty nose and small hiccups.

"Breathe," he instructs as Yuuri has both his hands on the ground. Yuuri whimpers in pain, more tears in his eyes and Viktor grabs him, pressing his forehead to his. "Don't listen. Whatever your mind is thinking, stop listening to it!" Viktor nearly shouts. But it's enough to get Yuuri to snap out of it and start to calm down. Yuuri straddles him, pressing his face to his neck and murmurs something every once in a while as he begins to slowly calm down. Viktor keeps a secure grip on him and Yuuri cuddles as close as he possibly can.

"Please don't leave. Don't leave me."

"Never, Yuuri. I could never." Viktor gives Yuuri kisses all over his face. Gentle tiny kisses until he feels Yuuri start to smile a bit, before Yuuri locks his lips onto Viktors mouth. They share a slow romantic kiss and Yuuri grips Viktor's shirt when Viktor slips his tongue in. Yuuri is content and sucks on his tongue for quite some time before Viktor pulls away, chuckling softly when Yuuri pulls his mouth back down to his and Viktor can't resist. Kissing him again. And again. And again. Until he pulls away the second time. Viktor pulls Yuuri to his chest and holds him.

"Please don't think the worst about yourself, Yuuri. I'm worried whether or not we should do the pair-skate.."

Yuuri tenses.

"Not because I don't want to. I very much do. I'm just worried about you. You haven't broken down like this since the big fall you took. Something is troubling you," Viktor senses Yuuri's tension and explains. "I want your mind to be in a better healthy state, Yuuri. Please. Talk to me."

"I love you," he blurts. "I've been in love with you for so long. I know it might sound strange, but physically it pains me. It truly hurts." He doesn't look at Viktor. Because if he does, he's certain he might blow up the ice rink. "It was you, Viktor. _You_ are what made me want to compete again. Because I fell in love with you and one day hoped I would skate with you."

Viktor smiles, kissing his neck, before gently biting at the mark he made nights ago, making Yuuri shiver.

"And I you. You are the reason why I'm here, Yuuri. Not just to coach you."

Yuuri looks up. "You.. Really?" Yuuri frowns.

Viktor kisses his mouth until he smiles again.

"Yes. I've been in love with you too.. I massaged your entire body. I asked you on a date.. I thought I was obvious with all the flirting."

"I thought it was just…" Yuuri shakes his head to himself. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._ "I'm so sorry, Viktor. The fire... I could have hurt you."

Viktor smiles at this. "Yuuri, don't apologize. Please."

"But-"

"Were you serious about the Dom/sub stuff?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm telling you. Don't apologize. There's nothing to forgive. I won't tell you again."

Yuuri cries again. This time tears of joy and Viktor almost feels his own eyes well up.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuri really doesn't think he deserves the massage, but Viktor insists he lets him rub Yuuri's feet. He says it in that tone and Yuuri let's him, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"I don't want you to feel any guilt about this, Yuuri. You didn't hurt me and even if you did, I would have, without a doubt, forgiven you for it." Viktor kisses his temples. "Now stop being a pouty brat."

Yuuri laughs and kicks his chest.

Viktor climbs on top of him, pinning his hands above him. "I think that's a punishment, Katsuki."

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. "I do like a challenge, Nikiforov. Do your worst," Yuuri smirks unashamedly. "If you're finished being a sap that is.

Viktor hums, telling Yuuri to stand up. Yuuri does and Viktor walks them to Yuuri's window seat, the blinds wide open as Viktor opens the window.

"Come," He says.

Yuuri stands next to him and quickly, Viktor bends him down.

"Fa-" Is all Yuuri is able to get out as Viktors whole demeanor changes.

"Grip the edge of the seat."

Yuuri's brain went foggy.

Viktor sighs in a teasing and impatient way before taking one hand and smacking Yuuri's butt sharply.

"Now that I have your attention. Please grip the edge of the seat as I've asked you to do. You're going to want to hold on."

Yuuri does as he's told and waits.

"Now. I'm quite happy that I know your mine, _but_ I'm a kind of man that wants the whole world to _know_ Yuuri Katsuki is _mine._ " He hears Viktor take off his belt.

Yuuri swallows nervously.

"Shall we begin?"

Yuuri nods weakly.

"Now, do you want to apologize for kicking me first?"

"You deserved it. You called me a brat!"

Viktor smacked the belt across his butt. Yuuri squeals.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You?"

Smack.

Yuuri bites back a moan.

"Wrong answer, Yuuri. Lucky me, we have all night."

Yuuri nearly moans.

"What was that?" Viktor smacks his butt again. "I believe I said I wanted the entire nation to hear you.

Yuuri feels a part of him twitch excitedly and lets out a loud moan when he feels the belt go across him.

"Who do you belong to?" He repeats as he spanks him continuously. And when he told Yuuri he wouldn't go easy on him, he was not lying. Yes, Yuuri knows he meant coaching but, he knows Viktor was still talking about other things. He did not let up. Not at all.

"Viktor!" Yuuri shouts an ecstasy. Hanging on as his body is wracked with sheer pleasure. He bites his lip to muffle the moans because he knows someone is seriously going to wonder what the hell is going on. That _and everyone knows Viktor Nikiforov is at Fire Nation and-_

"Viktor who? I'm sure the nation would like to know.

"Viktor Nikiforov! Nugghh!" Yuuri nearly screams as he feels that part of him fully erect. Viktor puts the belt down' stands in front of him and stands him up, wrapping a hand around Yuuri's length, the other hand gripping Yuuri's hair as he tilts his head to the side.

"Oh my-Viktor!" He moans loudly. He's a shaking mess of moans as Viktor decides to bite him at the same time. Yuuri doesn't know how he's still standing up, but soon he's cumming and quite frankly shouts Viktors name so loud, he's certain they will make news once again, as Viktor slowly rubs his length, letting Yuuri finish his high as he falls into him, laughing.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Viktors voice changes back to his normal voice, filled with concern.

"Absolutely not," Yuuri whispers. "That was amazing."

Viktor grabs his shirt, cleaning off Yuuri's stomach and his hand, before pinning him to the wall. "Now what was that?"

Yuuri smiles adoringly. "Sorry for playfully kicking you even though I didn't actually hurt you."

Viktor kisses him lovingly. "Already forgiven."

Yuuri hums happily when they cuddle in bed.

"How did you know?" Yuuri asks after a while, resting his head on Viktors chest as Viktor feeds him a piece of dark chocolate.

Viktor raises an eyebrow for him to explain.

"How did you know I would like the spanking?"

Viktor chuckles. "You like to try things. I noticed that in general and noticed it in the hot tub. When you finally relax and just let yourself enjoy things, you like to explore and you can get very curious. I knew you would enjoy it more if I took control. I didn't think you would get _that_ turned on though, so I'm definitely filing that away for later. And, I really want every nation to know you're mine. So be prepared for my nation to know Katsuki is off limits."

Yuuri blushes, cuddling closer to him. Viktor lovingly rubs his finger up and down Yuuri's arm. His Yuuri. Viktor loves him. Without a doubt, he loves him. No words could express how much he truly did. So he has a plan. He hopes Yuuri will enjoy himself even more. Yuuri tended to shy away once they started talking about deeper emotions, but Viktor has just the plan to help soothe his nerves and put away the doubts. He's going to make love to him and he wants it to be absolutely perfect for Yuuri's first time.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asks as he's dozing off.

"Hmm?"

"Do I please you?"

Viktors eyes shoot open to find vulnerable, open, brown eyes piercing into his.

"I mean in general. With everything. The skating, the practice, and what we did a few minutes ago…"

Viktor looks taken aback by the question and answers as honestly as he can. "Yuuri… I-" he doesn't know why this question trips him up. Probably because no one's ever asked him that before. Ever.

"Can't answer that…"

Yuuri nods, shutting his eyes. "Okay."

Viktor takes a moment to just look at him. Watching him drift off. Viktor was always pleased with Yuuri and that's why he was stuck on the question. Because Yuuri… Yuuri…

"Yuuri?" Viktor gently rests his hand on Yuuri's cheek, swiping his thumb on the Japanese skater's lips.

"Mm?" Yuuri says sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Viktor feels his heart swell painfully. He knows without a doubt that Yuuri is the one.

"Yuuri… Your entire presence pleases my soul. Without you, I think my spirit would have given itself a rest and died out a long time ago. Trust me on that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reveals a few confessions. Yurio opens up to Viktor about how he feels. Yuuri manages to tell Mari about the state of his relationship with Viktor. He also learns a bit about Viktors mothers history on how she met Viktors father.

Yuuri squints as he's being woken up.

"Sorry to wake you up late, but there is a slight change of plans.." Viktor starts. His voice is hushed and his face is blank, causing Yuuri to sit up fully. He stares at Viktor, waiting for the explanation.

"Some strangers got in. We need to leave tonight if we are going to make it out of here safely."

Yuuri freezes.

Viktor kisses him. "Don't even let your mind wander there, Yuuri. I saw them all. They are safe."

It takes a moment to realize Viktor looks a mess. His hair is all over the place and he is sweaty. Yuuri realizes he must have fought some of the foreigners. Yuuri gets up, slipping his sweats and t-shirt back on. He slides on his shoes and together Yuuri and Viktor race to the entrance. A streak of fire is blown towards them and Viktor growls, freezing it before forming ice blades and aiming it in that direction.

Yuuri hears screams in the distance and takes off that way. As soon as he sees it, he's throwing a huge fire ball down the hall and knocking the man down as he screams in flames. The woman scrambles up and runs to the others as Viktors ice blades go straight in the heart and she falls to the ground.

Yuuri breathes, trying to stay calm. "What the hell happened, Viktor?"

"Your parents were expecting a visit from a family friend? Your mom asked if I could keep watch as she felt something was off.. Your mothers intuition is crazy good," Viktor shakes his head. "The family friend came, but he brought someone he thought he could trust…" Viktor trails off as Yuuri slowly nods.

"So it's not-"

"No. Not at all. Just a dumb decision from the friend. It was only a group of about twenty people. Most of them I kind of..." He makes a gesture with his hand to slice his throat.

Yuuri almost laughs.  _ Almost. _

_ "Savage." _ Yuuri shakes his head.

Viktors eyes light up to that statement.

"Then what were you talking about when you woke me up?"

"Oh! That. There's supposed to be a storm coming in. I want to get to my nation before it happens, otherwise it won't be safe for about a week until it dies down. There's a lot of military aircraft going on because of the foreigners. If they spot us… Let's just say they might shoot us first and ask questions later. However the sky is clear right now.. They'll be able to see us."

Yuuri looks down the hall, already making fire appear before Mari throws her hand up. The fire immediately disappears and Yuuri hugs her.

"Dude!"

"I know!" She exclaims. "Wasn't Viktor awesome! He kicked ass tonight!"

"Are you excited about this!?" Yuuri is furious.

She smiled sheepishly. "Kind of. Not the actual attack. I just always wanted to see Viktor in battle. I figure it would only be in my dreams. Viktor that was  _ H-O-T _ ." Mari winks as Makkachin had seemed to follow her, walking in a circle.

Viktor chuckles, but looks at her lovingly. He could see why Yuuri loved his sister so much. She seemed completely unphased and unafraid. A soldier almost.

Yuuri narrows his eyes. "Mari. I warned you about the flirting." He stays calm.

"Technically you warned me about the  _ kisses _ not the-"

It takes both Phichit and Viktor to hold Yuuri back from nearly blowing out the windows in the foyer.

"Yuuri! She was kidding.. Sort of!" Viktor says.

"SORT OF!?"

There goes the first window.

Silence. "Viktor, who woke you up?"

Mari raises a shy hand.

_ Boom.  _ There goes the second window.

"Yuuri Katsuki! Did you break my windows!?" He hears his mother call for him. "I know it was  _ not  _ your sister!"

He groans, putting his face in his hands. "My life is over."

"You'll be wishing it is when I'm finished!" She sing-songs.

Makkachin tilts his head and whimpers at Yuuris' fate.

0o0o0o0o0o0

His mother hugs Yuuri and Mari for a long time.

"One piece, Yuuri. I want you home in one piece, Mari. I will come to the Water Tribe to collect my children if I don't hear a single voice. Tell Mrs. Nikiforov that I  _ will  _ be sending troops if you come back with missing limbs."

"Heard," Viktor salutes.

Yuuri nods. "Alright."

"Sure thing, mom." Mari smiles.

"And Viktor?"

"Mrs. Katsuki?"

She grabs him and hugs him too, whispering something to him. He looks at her intently, listening before nodding. "Yes.. Yes, of course." Viktor says.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**_FIRST MONTH-WATER TRIBE: APRIL. PART II_ **

It's a silent ride as everyone was asleep. All except for Phichit, Yuuri, and Viktor. Viktor sat behind Yuuri, arms wrapped around his waist as they talked to each other softly. Phichit was invested in drawing something, probably for Yuuko, and so they talked low as to not disturb him. Yuuri had hoped Mari and her bandmates were safe, but he had a feeling that they were. It was nighttime and the stars looked so bright. Yuuri was certain the stars must have disappeared over on his side of the sky. He barely saw any in his nation. But as they started to enter more and more over to the Water Tribe, the stars twinkled brighter and brighter.

"That's lovely, Yuuri. How do you say good morning?"

"Ohayōgozaimasu or simply Ohayō."

Viktor tries, resulting in Yuuri laughing a little. He turns around and faces him, stretching each leg around him.

"O-ha-yō."

Viktor says it slowly, then puts it together. Yuuri beams.

Then, Viktor is kissing his forehead, before uttering something.

"Aishiteru," he kisses his cheek..

Yuuri's heart nearly stopped. "So you were learning Japanese too?"

Viktor just smiles, pressing his lips to his in response.

Viktor was not lying about the military aircraft. It was a lot.. Lights flashed over their eyes, scanning their faces as they seemed to have reached the entrance. It's a couple minutes before the wall slowly begins to open and Yuuri can't help but grin once they've gotten inside.

The colors were bright. So so bright. Snow everywhere..

"I don't remember it being this stunning since the competition!" Yuuko, who was now awake, sits up with excitement.

Yurio groans. "I just want to go to bed… Viktor?"

Viktor cocks his head towards the side. "Yes."

"We need a chat when we land."

Viktor raises an eyebrow to a sleeping Otabek before looking at Yurio and narrowing his eyes slightly. "About?"

Yurio blushes. "Not him…"

Viktor relaxs.  _ A bit. _ But nods as Pablo seemed to have found a spot to land comfortably. Before Yuuri can even have time to think, a woman of average height wearing a thick light blue trench coat and white scarf to match her white hair is embracing him.

"Yuuri," her Russian accent was thick. "Wonderful to see you again."

Yuuri hugs her back. "Mrs. Nikiforov."

She gives each of them hugs and holds onto Viktor a little longer before literally picking Yurio up and pinching his cheeks as he tries to squirm away.

"You made me worry."

Viktor chuckles. "Sorry, mama Nikiforov."

She laughs. "Viktor, this is a  _ serious _ matter. Your father was worried as well."

Viktor rolls his eyes nonchalantly. "He can keep his worries to himself-"

"Viktor. That is not a way to speak to your mother," his father steps into view as he takes them all in, looking at them.

Phichit is the first to throw himself to him. "Please! Lord Nikiforov! Teach me the Salchow!" Phichit marvels.

Yuuris' mouth drops. "Viktors dad was the first waterbender to do it!?" Yuuris' mind is blown.

"The very best!" Phichit is overjoyed.

His father laughs, before placing Phichit down. "I'm afraid my ice skating days are over, but I wouldn't mind sharing a few tips… Viktor a word, please."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you have any idea what could happen! You completely disobeyed my orders!" Viktors dad wasted no time lecturing him. "Of all places, you bring them  _ here? _ "

"Problem?" Viktor leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

His fathers eyes narrow. "Viktor. You know the rules. Why did you go to Fire Nation at that time of night? For three got-damn months! You know about the attacks!"

"I have my reasons."

"And Yuuri Katsuki is one?"

"He's every reason I went!" Viktor shouts.

"You know the risks!" His father continues his rant. "Three months Viktor!"

"I do run off often.." Viktor says to himself, eyebrows dipping as his mind begins to take on a new train of thought. "Besides, Fire Nation does  _ very _ thorough check ins. If it's any nation we'd all be safe in it's us or Fire Nation.. Maybe Earth Kingdom..  _ Maybe _ ."

His father sighs. "Viktor.. My patience is running very thin right now. Be honest. Is this worth it? Is  _ he  _ worth putting everything at risk?"

"Absolutely," Viktor doesn't miss a beat. Viktor has this look in his eyes. A look that his father rarely ever sees. "Even if I came back with a few missing organs. I  _ needed _ to go… How is Yuuri putting anything at risk?"

"It's not because of him alone. It's because he's Fire Nations son.  _ Lord Katsukis son, might I remind you. _ You can not  _ just  _ run off to another nation whose family are  _ also well known leaders, Vitya! This is how feuds start!  _ Your mother and I had no idea what would happen! I was nearly about to send a whole army there had it  _ not _ been for Yuuris sake."

"... So you're angry that I went there because you nearly sent the whole swat team to find me  _ and  _ Yuuri saved me for getting the worst punishment known to man?" He tilts his head to think. "So you like him then?"

"Of course, I like him. Yuuri and his friends are always welcome. But, anything could have happened, Viktor."

"To me you mean?"

"Yes. To you. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I need to know you're safe. You run off so much… At least let me know next time. I didn't want to hear from Yakov that you went to Fire Nation. I want to hear it from you, Vitya."

"Okay. I went to Fire Nation."

His father resists the urge to throw an ice sickle,  _ but _ does move some water in the bucket and raises an eyebrow to let Viktor know not to keep pushing it.

But Viktor just lights some fire as a challenge before Mr. Nikiforov lets out a chuckle.

Viktor beams. "Your fault for not raising a quitter."

His father laughs. "I suppose I  _ did _ manage to raise a child that's too strong willed and free spirited… But also stubborn."

"Yurio is just as stubborn."

"Dear God,  _ both _ of you are brats." He rubs his temples before looking at him. "Promise me, Viktor."

Yuuri presses his ear against the door as an attempt to listen before giving up and looking towards Mrs. Nikiforov.

"Mrs.-"

"Please. Call me, Delilah."

"Delilah… Will he be okay?"

She shrugs, completely unaffected by their bickering. "They do this often. Especially when they are both worried. Nothing for  _ you _ to worry about. It'll be fine."

Before Yuuri could move, the door opened and Yuuri blushed, embarrassed he was caught.

Viktor just places a hand in Yuuri's hair and ruffles it, putting Yuuri at ease and turns to look at his father. "I should have called. I'm sorry. But I was going regardless of whether I asked you or not. Regardless of whether you would say yes or not. I promise, if I leave on an adventure again, I will tell you  _ before _ I do it… Oh, by the way, I'll only be here for three months. Next is the Earth Kingdom."

His father sighs. "You're too impulsive at times, Vitya."

Viktor just smiles before his father rubs his temples once again, but pulls him into a bear hug nonetheless. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yuuri," Lord Nikiforov gives him a sharp look. "We're talking next."

Yuuri swallowed nervously.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Viktors father definitely gave him a talk and then because he wasn't yet satisfied, he then gave both Viktor and Yuuri  _ the _ talk. The birds and the bees and all that jazz. The oh so delicious milk and honey that felt just like the Hot Springs, as Viktor recalls it.

Yuuri blushed madly, as he can't believe Viktor seriously said that in front of his father.  _ But _ he did notice that Viktor seemed different here. Much more carefree, yet much more blunt. He wonders if most of the tribes were this open with each other.

Much to Viktors dismay, Yuuri opted to sleep with Mari tonight. There was much on his mind that he wanted to get off his chest. But he needed to talk to her first. Viktor just rolls his eyes, but did not refuse it. Though, he does instruct for him to be back by tomorrow and Yuuri coughs up some butterflies that tried to escape.

She turns over to face him. "So you two.. Are you a-"

"He's my Dom…"

Maris eyes widen and she becomes silent.

"Yuuri.. What the hell?"

"I can explain!"

"Start explaining then. Otherwise I'll have to kill him in his sleep."

He sighs. "I asked him… It was my decision. I just like when he's there and I like when he's touching me. It's… peaceful. I like to sit by his feet.. That's peaceful too. Or his lap, now that I think about it…"

She's silent too long for Yuuri's liking. "Well… the jealousy you both have makes more sense now.. But are you sure, Yuuri? Like he isn't some sadistic and masochistic freak that gets off on your pain, is he? Because I will not be okay with that."

Yuuri laughs lightly. "No. Not at all. In fact he was okay with it as long as he  _ didn't _ hurt me."

She sighs. "Yuuri.. I don't know how I feel about that.. He doesn't order you around, does he?"

Yuuri shakes his head. "No. Really. It isn't like that… Just things like making my food, planning my practice, picking out my clothes, planning my days..."

"So he's spoiling you?"

Yuuri laughs. "I mean honestly that's how surrendering to him feels. Like I'm being spoiled constantly."

"And the kneeling?" She raises a pierced eyebrow.

He turns to face her. "I need that. I really need that, Mari."

Silent once again.

"I know that Viktor isn't the kind of person to take advantage of you. But Yuuri, you've never mentioned anything like this before.."

"I never felt anything like this before.. It's kind of new to me too. And to him.. I just know that I want to be just his and only his. I want him to be mine and  _ only  _ mine."

"You want to belong to each other?" She confirms, a tiny smile on her lips.

He nods.

"So part of this  _ is  _ because of both of you guys' own jealousy."

"I doubt Vik-"

"Oh he is. He thought you and Phichit were together."

Yuuri's eyes widened to that. "I-What?"

"We talked a few times. When he was in Fire Nation, we talked," she reveals, now turning on her back to look at the ceiling. "He loves you. Very much. But he is very jealous.  _ Very _ . It almost scared me honestly. But you act the same way. I mean Yuuri you broke two windows because I  _ talked _ about flirting with him... I just want to make sure that it's healthy for you. That's all."

Yuuri is silent. He didn't know they talked. Yet, he feels like he should have known. Then again, he spent most of his time nearly avoiding Viktor because he couldn't express himself.

"I can't explain.." Yuuri finally says.

"Just promise me you'll be safe and the minute he hurts you, tell me."

"Promise."

She laughs a little. "And… The other stuff you did."

Yuuri groans. "We can skip that…"

"God, how possesive do you have to be to make you scream his name out of a window as he spanks you?" Mari rolls her eyes before turning on her back with a new perspective. "You know what, I take that back. He is definitely  _ hot. _ "

Yuuri kicks her.

" _ Oh my, Viktor!" _ Mari mock moans.

Yuuri kicks her a second time.  _ Twice as hard. _

"But you love him then? Surely, you must. Or you wouldn't give…" Her face lights up. "That's what this is about!"

Yuuri just stares blankly.

"It's the trust! Him being your Dom symbolizes the trust that you've given him in taking care of you," she says in a soft voice, her gaze turning lovingly as a smile works its way onto her face. "You trust him completely... Don't you?"

Yuuri swallows nervously, before his eyes water. "Yes… I do. I trust him a hundred percent."

"Oh, Yuuri. You really are in deep." She hugs him. "This is way past a simple birds and bees and all the milk and honey in the world!"

Yuuri hiccups a laugh, but holds onto her as his tears spill out from his eyes. "I love him. I trust him. That's why I asked him too. It's easier if he just controlled certain aspects. He's good at it and I feel much more at ease with someone who knows what they are doing.. I swear it's not-"

"I understand, Yuuri. Really. I do."

But Yuuri isn't finished.

"I knew it three years ago and I knew it now. I knew it when we first met and I knew it  _ now. _ I knew when I kneeled on ice and when we kissed on the boat. I knew when I saw him bend my element.. I knew it then and I knew it  _ now _ ."

It's Maris turn to burst into tears. Normally, she was not this much of a sap, but man oh man, this is beautiful.

"Now I… Oh my gosh! YUURI!" She shouts through the tears. "I have an idea!"

"What?" He sniffs, wiping his tears.

"Can we compose a piece for the pair-skate? It's two rounds right? Viktor already picked the first song.. Let me pick the second."

Yuuri smiles. "I think he'd really like that, Mari."

They talk for a little while longer. But something still bothers him.

"Why did he think Phichit and I were together?"

She shrugs. "You're close to each other. I mean if Viktor wasn't your boyfriend, who would you be rooming with?"

"Phichit!" Yuuri says happily.

Mari lets out a genuine laugh. "Right."

He hums.

"He was curious mainly, but I could tell he wanted to make sure you were off limits to him. He does seem to adore Phichit though. I mean who wouldn't."

"He  _ is  _ adorable," Yuuri starts.

"I'm telling, Viktor."

"I mean he'll probably just "punish" me so thanks." Yuuri grins.

Mari makes a mock face of disgust before rolling on her stomach. "Yuuri. I love you. I'm tired. Get out now."

Yuuri doesn't seem to want anyone to sleep tonight and goes to visit Phichit next, assuring Phichit that him and Viktor are an item, but leaving out the intimate details he shared with his sister. He visits Yuuko, lovingly threatening her to never bring up Vicchan to Viktor, who just giggles in response. He visits Mila, JJ, and Sara to tell them all good luck and lastly goes to Otabek and Yurio…

But Yurio kicks him out of the room with a swirl of water, thus he had to manage a loud goodnight through a closed door. Except only Otabek responded with a good night, but all was well with Yuuris soul tonight. He had started to find Viktors room, but he heard talking and realized Viktor and Christophe were talking. He didn't want to disturb them and ignored the small pang of jealousy and so quietly he heads in the other direction.

He walked throughout the palace, watching with excitement at how bright it glowed even at night. He has a feeling Viktor planned to show him everything, so for now, he just goes outside the palace and onto the bridge and looks out at the water. Even the cool breeze felt different to him. He smiles. Watching the moon shine a oath onto the water as fish decided to jump around before swimming away.

He was still worried about the attacks, but something tells him that his nation and The Water Tribe was going to be okay… But the other nations… Yuuri was terrified something was going to happen. So for now, he wants to spend as much time with Viktor as he possibly can. Spend as much time loving him as much as he can. And allow himself to be loved by Viktor in return before they really headed into trouble. So just for now, he let's it go.

Or at least attempts to.

"There you are."

Yuuri smiles when Viktor picks him up and gently throws him over his shoulder. "I was looking for you. Your sister said you left."

"Yeah. We chatted and then I went crazy trying to find everyone. Yurio kicked me out of his room. I barely got to see his room!"

Viktor chuckles at that. He makes it into Viktors bedroom and Yuuri stares. Viktors room is a light blue color. Like the sky, with a white and purple curtains framing a gigantic view of his balcony. The silk curtains were open with the view of the moon and bridge on display. The window was open to allow a breeze to flow through. His bed had white silk sheets, a huge fluffy white blanket and a bunch a blue and purple and grey pillows. No TV. Just a record player and a bunch of scattered books and music on the floor. A desk in the corner that he propped his skates on. A sleeping Makkachin sleeping soundly on the floor. His room looked like actual heaven.

Yuuri doesn't even realize that Viktor has stripped both of them naked until Yuuris' back touches the cold sheets, making Yuuri gasp and laugh a little. Viktor kisses him and the weight he was feeling when he was on the bridge lifts away.

"I have much planned."

"I knew you did," Yuuri smiles.

Viktor looks at him, cupping his cheek. "You might be exhausted for the three months here. I've got just about every day of the week planned out," he warns.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Yuuri lovingly wraps a leg around his waist.

"Not at all. Just warning you. We'll be doing other things than sleeping."

Yuuri feels a flame in his body. "I think I can keep up," he rests a hand around Viktors neck, fingers lightly trailing the hair on the back of his neck. "What made you cut it?"

"Existential crisis."

Yuuri looks for any signs that he was joking, but there weren't any.

"Really?"

Viktor nods. "That and I wanted a change, but mainly the crisis…"

"You never talk about it."

Viktor shifts so that they are lying side by side as he spoons Yuuri.

"My past?"

Yuuri nods. "Everyone else talks about it… But it's rumors. I don't want to know rumors. I want to know you," Yuuri says.

Viktor is silent. Just stares at Yuuri before kissing his neck and letting his thumb trail over Yuuri's stomach.

"One day," he promises. "I'll tell you one day."

That's good enough for Yuuri as he yawns.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Viktor had let him sleep in, due to the fact that they got in so late  _ and  _ he wanted to watch Yuuri sleep. He looked so adorable and Viktor couldn't resist the urge to wake him up with kisses again.

Yuuri groans softly, moving his face away and buries himself further under the pillows. "Mm sleepy," he mumbles.

Viktor chuckles at this. "But you haven't seen Yurios room yet."

Now, he has Yuuri's attention.

Yurios' room was the same, but opposite at the same time. Yurios' room was white, more angelic, and more tightly confined. His books were stacked neatly, but a trail of clothes were leading onto his patio. Beige curtains trailed alongside his patio, being held open by loops on the wall. Yuuri wonders if the clothes were his or Otabeks.

Yuuri noticed that their rooms were similar in terms of they each had a strict perfectionist bent to their messy madness. His bed had beige, black, and grey pillows, and one single light blue pillow. Yurio laid under the covers, his blonde hair framing his face in such a way that he truly looked like an angel.

"The blue one is mine. He stole it because it brings him comfort, but refuses to admit it."

Yurio rolls his eyes. "I would never step foot in your gay ass room."

Yuuri lets out a laugh as the two begin to argue.

"Viktor get real! Your room is gay!"

"And yours isn't!?"

"No. What kind of man has purple and blue?"

"What does that mean?"

Yurio sighs dramatically. " **_Vitya._ ** Let me sleep in damn it." He quickly utters something in Russian and Viktor was not having any of it as he gets on the bed and quickly takes the blue pillow and hits him with it.

"Apologize for such language!"

"No!"

"What did he say?" Yuuri looks curious now.

"Tell him."

Yurio smirks. "I said shut the fuck up, you epileptic Picasso painting."

"Yurio, you did not!" Otabek gives him a sharp look as he comes from the patio. He pauses when he sees Viktors merciless assault.

Yuuri is dead. He falls to the floor, hugging his chest as he laughs.

"It is not funny! Yurio has  _ no _ manners, Yuuri!"

But Yuuri is long gone as he continues to laugh.

"Viktor tis not my fault you have a gay room!' Yurio climbs out of the bed, protecting himself as he gathers water from outside.

Viktors eyes light up. "Okay, lets go."

Yuuri cracks up even more as Yurio smirks. "I'm telling mom you cussed!"

But Yurio doesn't even make it out of the room before Viktor sends some water down the hall and Yurio is practically sliding down the hall.

Viktor turns his eyes to Yuuri.

"Now, are you  _ still  _ laughing?"

"It  _ was  _ funny, Vi-"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_ For Mama Katsuki and Daddy Katsuki, _

_Warning: Yuuri Katsuki did not make it. In fact, he has died. Died from the trauma that was inflicted on him. He made his own decision and by that decision_ _he_ _alone_ _decided to continue the neglect and side with Yurio instead when he made a horrible comment regarding my bedroom._ _I'm very sorry for your loss. Incredibly sorry. I hope that you will_ ~~ _forgive_~~ _me._

~~_ Love _ ~~ _ , _

_ Viktor Nikiforov. _

_ P.S. I can  _ _ still _ _ hear the giggles of him till this day. _

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I swear if you send that petty letter to my parents Viktor, God so help me I will hurt you!" Yuuri says between gasps of breath.

"You already hurt me, Yuuri," he says nonchalantly and as dramatically as he can, while sealing the envelope, hiding a smile as Yuuri's entire face was flushed from laughing so much.

Yuuri can't stop laughing at all. Because  _ they have not stopped arguing about it for the past ten minutes. _

"Oh my God, Viktor, shut the fuck up. It's a bedroom. It's gay. Who cares!"

"You literally have flowers." Viktor is floored.

"Your gay ass has a record player with A  _ GAY. ASS. WALTZ. MUSIC. VIKTOR."  _ Yurio yells at him.

"I want an apology!"

He kicks him instead. "AND I WANT FOOD AND A BATH!" He says aggressively.

Otabek records the whole thing as does Mari.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dear Minako, mom, and dad,

I want you to know that I loved you all. I didn't think I would ever.  _ Ever _ . Survive Viktors wrath. I knew it wouldn't be too long before this epileptic Picasso painting quickly turned on me. He was quick. Witty. A  _ savage. _ Do not be angry with him. Savages don't know. For they know not what they are  _ no _ r what they do. He can't even be blamed for his own actions. He did love me, but his wrath got the better of him. He is terribly sorry.

P.S. Please shoot Makkachin and replace Viktors gold blades on his skates with bronze blades please. Love you.

Yuuri Katsuki.

"What did you write?" Viktor narrowed his eyes.

Yuuri smiles lovingly. "I just told them I loved them." He seals the envelope.

"Yuuri!"

"...Viktor."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Breakfast is  _ interesting. _ Though, no one is speaking a word. Viktor looks like he's about to have a conniption. Yurio looks like an angel as he eats happily. Mari and Otabek try very hard to keep a straight face. Sara, Mila, and JJ, are confused, but happy they are being fed. Yuuko and Phichit are traumatized. Christophe is looking back and forth between everyone because he is confused. Poor Pablo just makes bison noises outside the window, signaling he to is hungry.

" _ Oh. Woe. Is. Me. Pablo!" _ Viktor snaps.

Yurio chokes on his Orange juice.

Phichit gasps.

Viktor smiles.

Mrs. Nikiforovs eyes widen. "Viktor! What in Water Nation has gotten into you! Where are your manners?"

Yurio puts on the world's best puppy dog face the entire team has ever seen. "I tried to tell you this morning," he lowers his voice.

"My God…" Mari whispers in amusement. "Are you getting this, Otabek?" Mari asks.

Otabek just nods as he watches his boyfriend expertly play victim to his mother.

Before Yurio can explain.

"Mama Nikiforov, please watch some evidence of Viktor and Yurios violent assault towards each other."

Her eyes narrow once she finishes the video. "You two, with me,  _ now.  _ We talked about the fighting."

0o0o0o0o0o0

To Minako, mom, and dad,

And now… Mama Nikiforov led the boys down to their fate. I implore you. Spare Mama Nikiforov and Daddy Nikiforov. They are the true innocent ones in these dark times. Love you.

Yuuri Katsuki.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Viktor has been silent for two weeks. Only talking if Yuuri asks him a question or two, but for the most part they simply practiced and worked on routine. He does plan everything like he says and shows Yuuri everything. Yuuri was hoping that Viktor wasn't actually upset. He knows that Viktor has a mischievous humor at times, but right now, he could not tell and it kept him on edge…

_ But maybe that was where he wanted me, _ Yuuri thinks.

"Yuuri. Could you come here a moment?"

Yuuri swallows nervously, but comes over.

Viktor hums as he kisses his neck. "Let's take a bath."

"You're going to electrocute me!" Yuuri yells.

Viktor looks confused. "What? Yuuri no. I wanted to bath with you.."

"So you can drown me?"

Viktor chokes out a laugh. "You think I'm actually upset that Yurio called my room gay?"

"It seemed like it."

"Yurio and I joke like that all the time.."

"But Delilah.."

"Yeah. She had a few teachings to give us. But for the most part it's fine."

"And pablo?" He eyes him suspiciously.

"Has been fed and well taken care of. You can confirm with Phichit and Yuuko. Now, please," he holds out his hand. Yuuri comes and lets Viktor gently removes his shirt.

"You've been quiet though.."

Viktor detects a bit of hurt in Yuuri's voice.

"Oh, Yuuri. No. No. No. It's not you or any of them. I'm just thinking."

"About?" He gets inside Viktors hot tub. Yuuri straddles him.

"You, actually. The plans and what not. I want this to be… I want this to be nice for you. Amazing."

Yuuri tilts his head and frowns. Viktor kisses him because it's too cute.

"I'm confused."

"I can't tell you everything. It's a surprise."

"So it's not from-

Viktor laughs lovingly. "Yurio knows I can easily beat him in battle. It's harmless banter between the two of us. Really…" He trails off, his eyes lighten up as he trails his nose along Yuuri's neck. "Besides, mother hasn't admitted it, but she misses us bickering around the house. I can tell."

Viktor smiles and finally Yuuri feels at ease.

"Nothing you did, Yuuri. I assure you. It's fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Viktor… You sent the letters?"

Viktor shrugs. "I sent the real ones with it."

Yuuri's eyes shattered and exploded like someone threw a rock at the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Otabek gently pushes a strand of hair from Yurios face. "Don't push yourself too hard Yurio. We have plenty of time to practice."

Yurio is silent.

Otabek takes his hand and kisses it and Yurio rolls his eyes and skates away. Otabek chuckles as he watches Yurio repeatedly drill and perfect his jumps. Getting better and better each time.

When he's finished, Yurio allows Otabek to hold his hand as they walk to the palace. "I know you're in a mood. Can I ask you something?"

"Mm," he mumbles.

"Have you told your brother?"

Yurio pauses, turns to look at Otabek slowly. "Tell him what?"

"How you really feel being back home."

Yurio just stares. "I… No.. I can't."

"I'm sure he would like to know. Tonight. Try it, yeah?"

Yurio is silent for some time before slowly nodding. "Okay…"

"Yuri. Can I do something?"

Yurio stays silent, but nods slightly.

Otabek pulls him quickly, enough to make Yurio gasp as he was surprised, but then his eyes are shutting and his eyebrows raise a bit as Otabeks lips are planted against his. 

"You did good today," he says once they've pulled apart. "Really good," he praises.

0o0o0o0o0o0

There's a knock on the door and Viktor untangles himself from a sleeping Yuuri and opens it.

He hums. "Hey, Yurio."

"Hey.."

Silence.

Yurio frowns so Viktor does as well.

"What's wrong?" He lifts Yurio's chin up. "If I was too rough last week…"

Yurio actually laughs softly. "No.. I-no. That was fucking hilarious… It's something else. God I can't do this," Yurio starts to go down the hall. Viktor, being the savage he is, grabs him quickly before he can leave and shuts the door so that it is just the two in the hall.

"Tell me at once, Yurio."

"I'm happy to be back here with you. Like this… The fighting. The joking.. I missed… It?" Yurio says the last part with a confused expression.

Viktors voice softens. "Yeah?"

Yurio nods.

Viktor hugs him and Yurio actually hugs him back before Viktor feels his chest start to get wet from Yurios tears.

Viktor smiles. "Hey? It's okay, Yurio."

Yurio sniffs, but does not respond, so he doesn't either. Just holds him until Yurio has deemed he has had enough comfort and pulls away.

"Still a dipshit," he mumbles, but even as he walks away Viktor sees a change in him for the first time. Viktor smiles as he gets to enjoy Yurios' stages of growing up. He's seen him when he was a child and now Yurio's almost an adult. His heart warms up to that.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Viktor… Were you lonely?" Yuuri asks as he listens to arias on Viktors IPod.

"To a degree."

Yuuri takes one ear bud out and looks at him to explain further.

He looks at him. "Yes, Yuuri. I was. Makkachin helped, but I was.."

"Is that part of why you leave so much… You're trying to find things that make you happy."

"It worked. I found you, did I not?"

Yuuri looks shocked. "I make you happy?"

"Of course."

Silence.

"What did you and Christophe talk about?"

Viktor is silent and Yuuri sighs. "Part of the surprise?"

"Just the planning part.."

"I see.."

Viktor searches his face. "Yuuri.. What is it?"

"He said something to me.. When I went to see you all at the competition… he was talking about skating together again.. I was confused."

Viktor just looks at him curiously. "Yuuri.. You  _ did _ skate together."

"Okay.. But when?" Yuuri frowns.

Viktor looks serious now. "Yuuri… Do you not remember the banquet?"

"Phichit told me I had sixteen flutes of Champagne… But I can't recall the memories. I figured, in order to drink that much, it wasn't great memories.."

Viktor laughs. Full on laughs. "Yuuri… That was the first time we had officially met."

Yuuri's eyes widen. "What?"

"Uh huh," Viktor nods. "We met there. We met again the second time, in which you ran from me. Then a third and so on. But the banquet was our first meeting."

"No… Tell me what happened." Yuuri feels his heart race.

**_The first time they met._ **

_ It was loud and crowded. Therefore, easier for Yuuri to slip away, unnoticed, and head straight to the champagne flutes. He doesn't remember how many he had, nor did he care, he just wanted to forget. _

_ A hand rests on top of his hands, smoothly taking the cup from his hands. "I think you've had enough." _

_ "Viktor?" His voice nearly slurs. _

_ Viktor laughs a bit. "Hello, Yuuri." _

_ Yuuri doesn't respond, just stares at him. _

_ "You want to dance? Yurio is killing everyone at this point. But, I'm certain he has yet to see the best dancer." _

_ "He hasn't." Yuuri rolls his eyes. Viktor laughs and before he knows it, Yuuri's jacket is coming off and his feet are moving and Yuuri had captured Viktors hand in his own _

_ He battles everyone. And all of them lose to him except Yurio and.. Viktor? Viktor dances with him, but it's a lot more.. Sensual. They flow easily. Their bodies picking up on the cues. It's intimate and Yuuri suddenly embraces him. Hips accidentally rocking back and forth. _

_ "Please be my coach, Viktor! My family runs a hot springs resort, so please come." It's safe to say he practically dry humps him at this point. Viktor looks surprised. But looked at how Yuuri's blue tie is tied around his head, his shirt half undone. His pants are completely and utterly gone, yet.. Something in his heart swells. Because if Viktor is being honest, nearly every banquet he has been to, it's been boring. No excitement, but this… Everytime Yuuri was around, he felt something. And tonight? Tonight changed everything for him. _

_ "Sure. I'd love that." _

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuri refused to remove his face from his hands. Mostly due to embarrassment.

"Yuuri… Really. I was flattered."

"I humped you. How is that flattering?"

He laughs at this. "Because you were quite passionate about it," he responds.

Yuuri sighs, but still does not move. "Does everyone-"

"Yes.."

Yuuri falls on his back, knees bent as he hugs them to his chest. "Sixteen flutes…"

"And another bottle… What were you trying to erase?"

"My pathetic performance. Worst day of my-"

Viktor quickly has him pinned down and Yuuri stares wide eyed.

"Don't," Viktor starts, his gaze turning serious. "Don't call your performances pathetic. Regardless if you fell, they were amazing."

Yuuri doesn't speak, just listens to the chatter outside before looking back to Viktor. "I can't accept that that performance was amazing, Viktor. I'm glad you enjoyed it, but it wasn't great." He wiggles and Viktor loosens his grip, allowing Yuuri to sit up. He cuts the arias off. "Besides, always next year." Yuuri smiles, but Viktor feels his heart hurt when Yuuri's smile does not reach his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Phichit has apparently been living the dream as Viktors' father gave him tips and lessons as promised. Yukko had gotten a chance to paint some of the women and children in the other tribes outside the palace. Mari, Sara, JJ, and Mila got to teach the children some music. Christophe and Otabek shared stories of being on ice. Yurio caught up on some sleep that he seriously needed. Viktor took to helping his mother cook dinner and Yuuri… He hid himself under Viktors endless blanket and pillows with Makkachin after a long day of practicing and accidentally over practicing.

It was difficult to discuss those things. The things Viktor can express, he has trouble doing. He hates himself for it. Wished he could be better at it. But all that does is make it worse. And now he is stuck under a blanket self pitying away.

Viktor opens his room door, shuts it and locks it. He sets something down and gently pulls Yuuri from out of the blanket.

"Remove your clothes and sit up." He says.

Yuuri obeys. He attempts to cover himself with the blanket, but Viktor places a hand to stop him. "No," he says. "I want to see you."

Yuuri blushes and fights the urge to kick Viktor off the bed.

Viktor grabs some oil.

"On your stomach, please."

Yuuri grins as he rolls over.

The massage was heavenly and this time, Yuuri is not embarrassed about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**_SECOND MONTH-WATER TRIBE: MAY. PART II_ **

Viktor was not lying when he said he practically had everything planned out from morning to night. Yuuri was indeed exhausted, but he did manage to keep up with all the activities. If he was being honest, he was grateful that his mind was kept occupied because he did not want to think about the wears and tears of everyday life. He just wanted a few peaceful moments. Fortunately, he got three months worth of it. So far, Yuuri has seen just about every member of the Water Tribe. He has spent time with a few of the elders and the children seemed to be drawn to all of them. He shows Yuuri more waterbending techniques and shows him some history. They practice a lot. And Yuuri is terrified he won't be ready by the time they get to the Air Temple.

For now, they decided to relax and watch Mari and her band practice.

"Yuuri?" Viktor starts, turning his body so he is angled more towards Yuuri.

"Yes?"

"Is Mari dating anyone?" His voice is lower, though Yuuri suspects it's so they won't overhear them.

Yuuris' eyebrows knit together. "Not that I know of.. Why?"

Viktor hums to himself. "She hasn't said anything to you about anyone?"

"No.. Do you think she's dating anyone?"

"I think she's dating Mila."

Yuuri stares at him and then laughs. "That can't be… Mila is twenty… Mari is thirty..."

"Yuuri. They are  _ very  _ in sync with each other right now. And this is  _ just  _ practice."

Yuuri laughs before watching them some more. "I'll ask. But she hasn't mentioned it to me."  _ But _ , it's no doubt that Viktor does have experience in this and therefore knows what he is talking about… Which leads Yuuri to another question.

"How many people have you dated?" He blurts.

Viktor chuckles at this. "Depends on what you define as dating…"

Yuuris cheeks flush.

"Dating. Not many... I have been on dates with people, but never anything further than a third date. I have had sexual partners at times, but not a lot as you probably think."

Yuuri is silent for a moment. "So am I your first official boyfriend?"

"Oh, Yuuri," he sighs. "You're my husband, but keep ignoring that."

Yuuri looks flabbergasted. "Husband!"

Viktor laughs, leaning back on his hands as he watches them stop for a moment to laugh at a joke JJ said and laughs when Sara looks irritated at everyone.

"Of course. Boyfriend is a boyfriend… A husband is a completely different concept. Husband material. For sure," he says casually and Yuuri can't talk. Viktor seems perfectly fine to sit in silence and just watch. So they do.

After two hours, Sara finally calls it quits. "Look! Either JJ can focus or we just practice later."

JJ laughs. "Come on, Sara. Lighten up!"

Sara rolls her eyes.

Mari laughs. "She does have a point JJ, you have been goofing off."

"And Mila hasn't?"

"Oh, she has." Mari shoots her a sharp look. Mila grins.

"Come on, now. Don't gang up on JJ. Cut him some slack. Those triple stops spoke for themselves. At least we know he practices  _ at least  _ every once in a while." Mila says.

An argument happens once JJ decides to vote himself the boss.

Viktor snorts. "I do wonder my dear Yuuri just how they will settle this. Also, how do you feel about taking my last name? I wouldn't mind taking yours, but I do like the sound of Yuuri Nikiforov… I suppose Viktor Katsuki isn't bad either." He adds.

Yuuri turns to look at him as if he is seriously joking. Viktor just smiles.

_ He's joking, _ Yuuri reminds himself.

"It depends… When we do get married… Can we keep the relationship we've started?"

"With me in control?"

Yuuri nods.

"Sure," his voice gets softer.

"Then I'll take your last name. Besides, maybe you won't feel so possessive that you have to tell the whole neighborhood who I belong to."

"That reminds me," he says as if it's an afterthought. "Thank you for that beautiful remembrance, Yuuri. It's permanently tattooed in-"

Viktor is cut off by Yuuri throwing a paper ball at him.

He melts. "Yuuri! Are you writing me love letters now!"

Yuuri groans and stands. Viktor takes a hand and pulls him back down until Yuuri is sprawled across him. Butt in the air and all.

"I  _ really  _ love this view," Viktor comments, a smile sliding into place.

Yuuri hears some whistles. "Kat-su-ki!" Mila hollers, making Yuuri scramble to get up. Viktor has him pinned in place and Yuuri knows that he probably looks silly, but Viktor would not loosen up.

"I said I really love this view," his tone implies that Yuuri should stop moving and his hands insure that Yuuri won't be moving.

"A win win," Viktor sighs happily.

Yuuri is floored.

"So. Which nation do you want the wedding in?" Viktor asks.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Just because you and Viktor are getting married does not mean we are going to start  _ bonding _ , Katsudon!" Yurio says it in disgust.

Yuuri laughs nervously. "Is that what Viktor is saying?"

"Yeah. Yuuri. He told everyone."

0o0o0o0o0o0

It's an impulsive decision, he knows. But they had been shopping all day and when Yuuri saw it… He couldn't help it.

"Why are you being like this?"

"I'm tired, Yuuri.." He glares at him.

"Okay, I know you're tired-"

Viktor groans. "Yuuri. We are-"

"Please," he stands on his tippy toes and presses his lips against Viktors.

Viktor laughs. "So manipulative, Katsuki. What's to be done about that?"

Yuuri grabs his hand and they walk into the jewelry store. Viktor is shocked when he sees Yuuri grab the two golden rings that Yuuri has been eyeing. He doesn't know what to say. He can't…

"For good luck..." Yuuri adds.

Viktor grins, fighting the urge to kiss him right then and there. "For good luck," Viktor agrees.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"How do I look?"

Yuuri turns around to take in Maris outfit.

She has a simple off the shoulder dark blue dress that hugged her figure with a slit on the side. She had a beige trench coat on, a sliver scarf on top and her piercings were silver.

"You look stunning, Mari!" Viktor claps.

"I really have to agree," Yuuri smiles. "You really look good."

Then Mila enters down the hall in a grey sparkly dress and Yuuris jaw breaks. "And the Heavens has sent us down the best present!"

Mila laughs. "Ready?"

"No," Mari sighs. "But let's do it anyway."

It was packed. Yuuri thought his nation was bad. The Water Tribe had posters everywhere. Apparently they even needed extra security today in case things got crazy. The crowd took some time to calm down and once they did, they began.

The first movement was slower than they normally did, but it wasn't boring. If anything it reminded Viktor of one of Tchaikovsky's symphonies and Viktor was loving it. The slow gentle plucks and spiccatos they displayed. Viktor had managed to scoop Yuuri up and closer to him until he was practically sitting between his legs. The warmth from Viktors arms made him sink into him, shut off his mind, and relax, thus allowing him to really take in the performance.

It wasn't until the third movement when Yuuri truly felt like his soul had been ripped from his chest.

They dance for a long time. Neither of them speaking. Yuuri just listens to the chatter amongst them and Viktor tilts his head down to look at him for a few seconds.

"Still thinking about it?"

"I don't think I've ever heard them perform like that…" Yuuri says.

They did make some mistakes, but it was like it enhanced their performance. It was so lively. Full of spirit.

Viktor smiles and Yuuri feels as if he is going to throw up.

"Viktor.. Stop that."

"Stop what?"

Yuuri sighs. "Viktor, Oh Viktor. Wherefore art thou Viktor?"

Viktor laughs. A deep rumble as he tosses his head back. The laughter shakes the both of them and Yuuri laughs.

"Someones been reading my collection of plays."

"I couldn't resist reading it. I had never read it before."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. I did. They were so dramatic. I should have expected it though.. Since you're dramatic I mean."

Viktor rolls his eyes. "Am not."

"Uh huh," he kisses him to shut him up.

Viktor laughs again, mumbling something against his lips.

"What was that?"

"I said I love you."

Yuuri pauses. "I-Viktor you can't just  _ say  _ things like that. Like the whole marriage thing. You can not-"

"I did, I will and we are," Viktor kisses him to shut him up this time. "Because when we confessed it in Fire Nation, it wasn't an issue."

"I was crying… This is different."

"How so?"

"It just is."

Viktor looks at him a moment. "Yuuri. Do you not-"

"I love you. I do."

"But?"

"I'm terrified anything could happen to you because of me… The attacks are getting worse and-"

"You can't control them, Yuuri. The attacks will happen regardless if we had stayed home. But these moments… I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Viktor presses his head against Yuuri. "You don't think I think about the same thing?"

"Didn't think you had enough brain cells for it," Yuuri jokes.

Viktor rolls his eyes. "Oh, Katsuki.. Much ado about nothing."

Yuuri tries not to smile, but fails. "Oh God!" He gasps, tears falling down.

Viktor looks concerned. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"I love you. It hurts. You know that already."

But Viktor just gives his wet cheeks kisses.

"I love you. I love you. My God! I'll marry you!" Yuuri just mumbles repeatedly against his lips before Viktor is taking the lead and deepening the kiss.

"Yuuri! Come see.. What's that?" Mari points to their rings.

"No way!" Sara gasps.

Christophe smirks. "About time."

Yurio is silent, but he has a sparkle in his eyes and his mouth lifts into the tiniest gentle smile.

Otabek grins.

And Phichit… Phichit is who stole the show. The minute Phichit starts talking, Mari already has a camera whipped out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED. OH MY GOD. CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUYS! GUYS! HEY LOOK! EVERYONE! MY FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED! CONGRATULATIONS!" Phichits loud mouth was the main center of attraction as he starts yapping and clapping away until  _ everyone _ starts to clap and cheer.

Yuuri died.

"Actually this is  _ just  _ an engagement ring. We won't get married  _ until  _ Yuuri wins gold at the Grand Prix Castle." Viktor confirms  _ and  _ corrects.

Yuuri died.

Again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dear Lord Celestino and mom and dad,

I rose from the grave just to tell you that Phichit is no longer with us. He was  ~~ accidentally  ~~ pushed off of Pablo and fell into the river. He could not gather enough air to get back up. So incredibly sorry.

Yuuri Katsuki

P.S. I want his costumes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yurio sits on his patio and allows Viktor to hold him as sobs wracked over him.

"Talk to me, Yurio. We were supposed to chat after we landed. I haven't forgotten."

He sniffs. "Are relationships this fucking hard!" He cries.

"Did Otabek do something?"

Yurio shakes his head. "No… He's just…"

"He's right for you."

Yurio peeks up at him.

"I told you this the first time and I'm telling you this now, he is  _ right _ for you. Yes, he is eighteen, and trust me I definitely gave him a talk.. I haven't seen you be this happy for a while, Yurio… What scares you the most?"

"That I actually like him… I want to do things with him. Go places. The cheesy shit you and Katsudon do."

"But doing those things feel foreign to you." Viktor guesses, though his tone implied it was a statement.

Yurio nods.

"Something else.. There's something else bothering you, Yurio."

"How the  _ fuck  _ can you do this! Whatever the hell this is!" Yurio freaks out.

Viktor just smiles. "Comfort. Yurio. Comforting you."

Yurio stills, tensing up at the word.

"How long have you known me?"

"Years." He muttered.

"How long?"

Yurio sighs. "Since I was five."

"I've watched you grow up, Yurio. Most of your childhood has been spent in grief and fear." Viktor leaves it at that.

It takes him a long time before Yurio finally lets the cat out. "I don't want to lose more people. I don't want to lose you or any of you. If I lost you.." He loses his voice and more sobs wreck his body once again.

Viktor stills before cupping Yurios chin and making him look at him. "I won't be here forever, Yurio. But in spirit I will always be with you. I will die, but not now. Not here. And  _ not now _ ."

Yurio sniffs, closing his eyes as he starts to feel tired.

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

Yurio nods.

Viktor laid against the wooden headboard, feet crossed as he read one of Yurio's books. Yurio rested on his chest and silently followed along with him.

Viktor groans softly. "I always loved Speaker for the Dead."

Yurio just laughs. "Are you and Katsudon really getting married?"

"Yes."

"Is Yuuri aware of this?"

"Yup."

Yurio snorts. "Right."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I hope this isn't awkward.." Otabek says as he has been forced to room with Yuuri.

"As long as you don't randomly think I'm Yurio in the middle of the night, we're five by five." Yuuri shares his chocolate.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mila laughs a bit, walking into view as she watches Mari play.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping."

She misses a note and looks over at Mila. "Couldn't sleep."

Mila takes the bow from her. "Care for a shower?"

Mari looks caught off guard before blushing. She stands, walking towards Mila.

She sighs. "Mila… I'm thirty."

Mila just smiles. "It's not like I'm fifteen Mari. I am an adult." She points out.

Mari grabs her hand. "I think we'll take a bath instead."

Mila runs her nose along Maris and Mari fights so hard not to kiss her. "Keep it up, we will bathe in separate places."

Though they do bathe together, Mila still noses at her neck. Mari chokes out a laughter. "Do you ever do what you're told?" But even as she says it, she's staring down at her fondly.

Mila doesn't reply, so Mari just takes her chin, points her face up, and plops a kiss to her lips. Mila is startled at first before relaxing, pushing closer, and resting their hands around each other's waist.

Mila is flustered once Mari is finished kissing her. Mari just laughs softly. "Come on. We both need sleep."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuko frowns. "Phichit. My body looks like an eggplant. Redraw this!" Yuuko demands.

Phichit can't hear actual words and his eyes turn into hearts as he glances at her before looking at her eyes. "Sure thing."

Yuuko blushes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**_THIRD MONTH- WATER TRIBE: JUNE. PART II_ **

Mrs. Nikiforov can sing. She does opera and Yuuri now understands why Viktor is so dramatic. It's no one else around when he hears it, but he does. A beautiful mezzo soprano voice lulling him to his fate like a siren. He follows it until he sees Viktors mother putting away laundry.

"Ah, Yuuri! How are you and your friends adjusting?"

"Fine. That was you singing?"

She nods. "Though, my voice is definitely not what it used to be. I suppose that is what old age does.." she laughs nervously.

He smiles as he instantly remembers what Viktor had said when he poked his head the second time they met.

_ Must be thinning already. Have you noticed? _

"Really. It was beautiful," Yuuri says. "Can I hear others?"

She hums. "Walk with me to the den. While we fold the laundry, I'll sing you a lullaby I use to sing to Viktor to help him sleep."

Yuuri lights a lantern. "I'd like that."

They trailed into the room and Yuuri lit the candles on the wall to keep her warm and the two began to fall into a comfortable flow. Yuuri's ears are filled with the most beautiful aria he has ever heard in his life. He listens as he folds and by the end of it, he is in tears. He begs her to sing another and her eyes light up. Her eyes were a beautiful storm blue and Yuuri was stunned by them as well.

"Did Viktor have trouble sleeping a lot?"

She nods. "He would have nightmares often. Never told me what they were about."

"If I told you about them, I don't think I could live with myself." Viktor spoke.

Delilah and Yuuri turn their heads towards the entrance. Viktor comes in, shutting the door and sitting cross legged next to Yuuri.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stories."

"Cool! Story time!" Viktor shouts, making his mother rub her temples like Lord Nikiforov has done many  _ many  _ times.

His mother hums. "Let me see.. Oh! I know! I was eight at the time that I had officially met your father," she starts.

Viktor and Yuuri were fully invested in how Mama Nikiforov and Daddy Nikiforov met as they urged her to continue.

"He was three years older. He was rude. And mean. I really hated him. He was not every girl's dream boat at that age. But give or take, we became  _ somewhat _ friends." She pauses, now onto the next pile of clothes.

"I was a freshman in high school when we had started to then actually become friends. Talk about deeper things. Actually get to know each other more. He was into theatre and practically begged me to audition for the part of Juliet. I refused at first. No way could I do that. But when he came onstage in Juliet's Brown wig I just about lost it. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen in my life. But it gave me the courage to audition. We practiced and rehearsed everyday, for two hours, after school in his living room. Well, one night something was off. He didn't say anything, but I knew it was something. At that time it scared me a bit. But he gently scooped me up off the couch as we had finished the scene, and kissed me for a long time. We didn't talk after that until I was a senior…" She trails off, eyebrows furrowing.

She sighs. "I was so angry with him. I didn't understand him at all. Your father was never a simple man and he never will be. He was quite a reserved man. But, he was so charming at times when he did share a piece of himself. But he was also moody, which gave me a bit of whiplash… He gave me a novel to read. I read it and towards the end he wrote me a hundred page letter, detailing how our relationship had changed and grown from age eight onto age twenty. I learned in that letter that Alexander was definitely an observant man."

Viktor chuckles.

"I mean the amount of detail he put into that letter was crazy. I'll let you read it when you're older. But, it was beautiful nonetheless and I understood.. He was a traditional man in the sense that he wanted to wait until marriage before having sex, a concept that seems to be foreign to Viktor." She gives him a sharp look.

"What can I say, I love spontaneity." Viktor shrugs.

It's his mothers turn to look like she's going to have a conniption.

"So we waited," she continued. "And it was completely and utterly worth it. He proposed to me in a novel he wrote. A collection of poems that Viktor has hoarded in his room somewhere."

"I'm afraid Yurio might have stolen them."

Delilah laughs. "I knew he would sooner or later. Yurio is a sucker for romance stories. Believe it or not."

Yuuri laughs. "No, I definitely believe it."

She looks between the two of them. "And you're sure?"

They don't even have to ask what she's talking about. Viktor just grabs his hand and rubs a thumb on the surface of his hands to calm him down as he felt Yuuri tense up at his side.

"Yes. Yuuri's the one."

"Viktor… how am I supposed to keep telling my parents that I have died in the letters?" Yuuri breathes.

Delilah raised an eyebrow. "You what?"

Viktor looks guilty.

"Vitya! You did not tell Yuuri's parent's that he was dead while the attacks are happening!? Get on the phone and apologize! You too, Yuuri!"

They do. Because Mama Nikiforov can be scary at times.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuri pauses when he sees it.

"I was thinking-"

"You know how to do that?"

Viktor laughs. "No, but seriously. I was thinking… Why not have another double date. But this time with Otabek, Yurio, Yukko, Phichit,  _ and  _ Mari and Mila."

Yuuri stares at them all. "So he was right. You two are together?"

"Not quite," Mari gives her a look.

"But getting there," Mila smiles.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So.. I was thinking. For your first time… Is this alright?"

It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Yuuri was blown away but the amount of effort Viktor truly put in to make Yuuri's first time as comfortable and pleasurable as possible. It was nothing Yuuri imagined. It was better than that. Viktor had managed to put flower petals literally everywhere on the bed with a bottle of Champagne in the corner.

"I… Don't know what to say," he turns to face him. "Viktor is this what you were thinking about that month when you were quiet?"

He looks nervous. "Yes. I wanted it to be perfect."

"If it's with you, I know it will be."

Viktor extends a hand and guides Yuuri to the bed. Viktor crawls over and unbuttons hair shirt slowly, more so just to calm his own nerves. Yuuri was glad to see that he was nervous too, it helped to calm the both of them.

Viktor stares at his neck. "You know… Water Tribe has  _ not _ realized you're mine yet."

"I'm certain they already know…"

"Nope."

Yuuri lovingly rolls his eyes. "Please tell me your parents are at some event tonight."

"They're at an event tonight."

Yuuri nearly elbows him, but laughs when Viktor playfully bites his jeans and tugs them down with his mouth.

It's quiet except for a gentle breeze the wind makes, blowing Viktors curtains apart before they collapse back against the window.

He pulls out a small jar and Yuuri can't help but growl. "And just how many did you use that on?"

Viktor snorts. "None. I was on the receiving end."

"Really?"

He smiles and raises a teasing eyebrow. "Yes, though I enjoyed the doing and receiving equally… And as I've stated before. I didn't have many partners, Yuuri. I've only had three…  _ And _ , this I made just for you. Smells like cinnamon and vanilla. Mom's recipe."

Yuuri laughs at this. "Your mom did not seriously make lube."

"Correction. She unknowingly made the spices for it. Not the lube itself."

"Oh my gosh!" Yuuri squeals, covering his face.

Viktor pauses. "Ready?"

Yuuri peeks from between his fingers before placing his hands down and rolling on his stomach. He nods.

Viktor gently opens him up. One finger at a time, watching how Yuuri's body reacts. He closes his eyes and focuses on Viktors hands. Viktor chuckles when he feels Yuuri clinch tightly around him. "Try and relax. It'll help."

He takes the advice and eventually Viktor works up to three fingers and Yuuri lets out a groan. Still, Viktor does not take them out. He just continues, ensuring that Yuuri is relaxed and stretched enough.

Once Viktor deemed him ready, he had Yuuri sit up on his knees. Yuuri jumps slightly as he feels Viktor line up. Viktor takes a hand and loops their fingers together to ease Yuuri's nerves before he is slowly pushing in. Yuuri arches his back as a small whimper comes out. Eyes widening as he feels his body stretch to accommodate Viktor. He can't think at all. He breathes in when Viktor pulls out and exhales a moan when Viktor pushes into him again, this time deeper and Yuuri can't explain what he feels.

When Viktor picks up the pace  _ and  _ wraps a hand around Yuuris' growing length, that is when Yuuri feels like he might truly break into tiny pieces. He felt like glass in Viktors hands as he held on to Viktors arm for dear life. Viktor didn't slow down and Yuuri didn't want him to.

"Harder!" Yuuri shouts, eventually coming down on all fours as he holds onto the headboard.

Viktor growls, unsatisfied with Yuuri moving and pulls him right back against his chest and bites down hard on his neck, trapping him there. Yuuri lets out a sharp moan as it was too much. He was certain he was going to explode as his body shook with pleasure. Yuuris' eyes practically melt into the back of his head and he's shouting Viktors name as he comes over and over again. However, when Yuuri turns to look at him, he shouldn't have because Yuuri is once again hard again as Viktors eyes scan him as he picks Yuuri up and settles him across his lap.

"Oh my-"

Yuuri did not think he'd still have this much energy to keep going literally until sunrise, but according to Viktor he was full of surprises, as Yuuri was the one that wanted to go again and again.

Viktor did not protest.  _ Of course. _ In fact, Yuuri seemed to get a bit adventurous, opting to try on Viktors desk instead, once it got about midnight. Then the wall itself at about two thirty. And  _ then _ because Yuuri was so intoxicating, the good ol carpet in Viktors room served as a very fluffy pillow until about four AM.

In the end, Viktor was the one that had to force Yuuri to sleep. And by force, he gives Yuuri kisses all over his face until Yuuri can barely keep his eyes open, sleepily chasing his lips.

"Viktor?" Yuuri mumbles.

"Yes."

"Thank you. That's what I wanted to say. Thank you," he whispers before finally drifting off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mari is the first to see Yuuris' neck and chest. Her eyes widen.

"Yuuri…"

"He didn't hurt me," Yuuri smiles.

His sister looks at him for a few minutes.

"Are you sure?"

He nods, smiling. "Yes."

She smiles, nodding. "Alright. As long as he didn't hurt you.. Carry on I guess."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yurio doesn't say a peep about it. In fact, his cheeks go red and Yuuri does not have to second guess why when he sees a tiny red mark on Yurios neck.

Yuuri smirks. "So how  _ are _ you and Otabek doing?"

"Shut it, Katsudon."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Viktor looks at Phichits sketchbook.

"That's what you were drawing that night on the way here?"

Phichit blushes. "It was a cute moment.. The way you looked at him."

It was a picture of Yuuri and Viktor when they were on Pablo, with Yuuri sitting in between his legs. What surprised Viktor was that Phichit captured the emotions very well. The slight curve to Viktors lips when he looked down at Yuuri.

He pulls him into a hug. "Thank you, Phichit. Seriously. This is beautiful."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mari… Are you serious?" Mila asks.

"If they need the music to soothe them while they are low in spirit right now. Yes. I'm serious."

Mila frowns. "I don't want you hurt.."

Mari curses, storming over to her, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her until they forget they are standing right in the open where anyone could walk by and see them. Mari did not care this time. She doesn't care about anything at the moment other than Mila.

Her Mila.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuri has resulted to wearing a scarf to cover up the bite mark. Though, Mari and Yurio know why he's wearing it, it is a mystery to everyone else.

Yuuri sighs as he sits with Phichit on top of Pablo.

"Phichit.. Do you have this feeling?"

He looks curious. "About?"

"I don't know.. I've been trying to ignore it since we've been here, but I can't. Somethings wrong."

Phichit is silent for a moment. "I don't believe I can agree, but I think Yurio and Otabek can. They were discussing something earlier."

"Discussing what?"

"Something about bombs. Yurio and Otabek had went out into town, Otabek grabbed a newspaper and the first thing he saw was reports of bombings in the Earth Kingdom."

Yuuri is shocked. "What?"

Phichit eyes him. "Viktor didn't say anything?"

"He knew about the bombings?"

"He found out from Christophe…"

Yuuri is up and sprinting across the the bridge and bursting through the palace doors. He finds Viktor in the kitchen and shoots him with water.

"Viktor why didn't you tell me!"

Viktor looks confused. "Yuuri. Calm-"

"More attacks!" Yuuri growls, using all his might to shoot more water at him.

Viktor, now understanding, easily dodges the attacks, and marches right up to Yuuri. He pins him against the kitchen fridge. "Yuuri. Calm down." His tone changes to a familiar one and Yuuri does not argue nor resist this tone.

"What happened?" Yuuri breathes.

"It was a local shop in the Earth Kingdom. Only five people were dead and ten injured. I didn't say anything because I did not want you to freak out."

Yuuri stares at him, frowning. "I… No. No. No. Mari has to cancel!"

"She won't. I've already tried, they all still want to go."

"No!" Yuuri screams.

"Yuuri-"

"Why would she… No. Absolutely not.  _ Fuck that. _ " Yuuri is furious.

Viktor tightens his grip and presses his head to him. "Yuuri. This is above your control. Even way above mine."

"I'm terrified she'll get hurt."

"As am I, but… It's not just her. It's everyone. Everyone else still wants to go."

"Even you?" Yuuri whispers, tears sliding down.

"I voted here first. To stay at my nation a little longer until we hear otherwise, but then I figured it isn't safe anywhere. No where are we safe and literally we can get invaded as we speak. Does that mean we stop because of it? What else are we supposed to do? Cry? Scream? Stay hidden in our rooms all day? No one can live like that and no one wants to. And no way was I letting Mari travel by herself. Not a chance. So, yes. I still chose to go, but not if you don't-"

"I do," he sniffs. "I want to go. I just want her safe. I want everyone safe. My God I can't-"

"Kneel."

Yuuri does. He kneels at his feet and cries. Viktor squats down and lifts his chin up with one finger. "You can not save everyone, Yuuri. No matter how much we want to, it is virtually impossible to save everyone. No one here randomly agreed to come. We all knew the risks and we all still decided to leave."

He sniffs and Viktor kisses his forehead. "Stop it," he says gently. "Stop that. It isn't your fault. We talked about this before."

Yuuri breathes in and out.

"Yuuri?"

No response.

"Baby… Look at me, Yuuri. I will not ask again."

Yuuri does.

"It isn't your fault. You can not hold the weight of the entire nation and everyone in it, Yuuri. You'll kill yourself because of it. And, Christophe and JJ. Their homes are in the Earth Kingdom. They want to see their families again. Even if it's for one time again.."

Yuuri sniffs, but looks at him.

Viktor kisses him. Slowly and lovingly as he sits on the floor and pulls Yuuri on his lap. Yuuri rests his head against Viktors. "I'm sorry. I really have to stop throwing-"

"Water is not going to kill me, Yuuri."

"Still.. I have to find a different outlet for my frustration. You aren't a punching bag, you're my husband," he says it and freezes once he says it.

Viktors gaze softens. "Yeah?"

Yuuri doesn't say anything in response, just lets the silence be his answer as he rests against the love of his life.

At that moment, Christophe is running into view. He gives Viktor a look and Viktor knows he totally overheard everything, but Viktor is unphased by that. "Viktor you have to see this.."

"What is it?"

"Lord Katsuki, Lord Altin, and your father are demanding a martial law."

"You can't be serious!" Yuuri shoots up.

"Yuuri… Your father is here and he is  _ not  _ happy."

**Author's Note:**

> The journey the characters take is the story. I hope you stay for the ride. It'll be a sad one, but a beautiful one.


End file.
